Méfiez vous des moitiés prix !
by SayaxSama
Summary: Le tournois des guildes de Fiore est fini. Pour féliciter ses "enfants" de leur bon travail durant le tournois, Makarof leur offre des vacances dans une magnifique villa en bord de mer ! Seulement voilà une fois sur place les Fairys découvrent qu'il y a déjà des habitants dans cette villa. Pas étonnant que Makarof l'ait payée moitié prix ! Yaoi/Hétéro
1. Prologue

Le soleil brillait haut dans le ciel, ses rayons tapaient avec ardeur l'eau gisant sous ses pieds. L'eau absorbait la lueur du jour lui donnant un effet éblouissant, et l'eau se mêlant au ciel semblait se prolonger vers l'infini. On devinait à sa tendre teinte de turquoise que la température devait être douce, et agréable. L'envie de plonger la tête première vous prenez immédiatement devant ce merveilleux spectacle de la nature en début d'après-midi.

L'eau venait chatouiller avec amusement les bordures de sable blanc, et repartait aussitôt de peur de se faire attraper, répétant ce mouvement inlassable de va et viens de façon hypnotique. A cela s'ajoutait le chant des vagues brisées sur le rivage.

Pas de doute c'était le paradis ! On pouvait passer des heures à observer la danse de l'eau sous les rayons du soleil.

A ce paysage s'ajoutait une magnifique villa qui surplombait la plage paradisiaque. Une immense battisse au toit flamboyant perçant le ciel de sa teinte écarlate. Des portes aux allures antiques qui donnaient un sentiment de nostalgie, ainsi qu'une âme à la maison. De grandes vitres longeaient la façade donnant sur la plage, la vue sur la mer devait être imprenable !

Tout le monde rêverait d'une telle maison pour des vacances. Avec une si jolie demeure, avec un accès direct sur une plage privée, loin des soucis du quotidien la vie devait bien être agréable.

En tout cas de l'extérieur, devant ce luxe indéniable, on était bien loin de se douter qu'un meurtre était sur le point de se produire au sein de la merveilleuse villa.

En effet, bien loin du calme extérieur et de la beauté du paysage, l'ambiance dans la maison commençait à être étouffante. A peine les deux groupes s'étaient croisés que la tempête avait explosé dans un tourbillon de fureur.

_ Dégagez ! On veut pas vous ici ! Grogna férocement un jeune homme à la chevelure rose d'une même voix qu'un beau jeune homme aux tendances exhibitionnistes.

Ils avaient démarré au quart de tour devant les intrus. Personne n'avait tenté quoi que se soit pour les arrêter, certains trop surpris, et d'autres ne préférant pas se mêler du conflit naissant.

_ Aye ! Approuva vivement un chat bleu.

Seulement le groupe d'en face n'était pas du genre à se laisser faire non plus.

_ Pour qui vous vous prenez ? On était là avant vous je vous signale ! Répliqua aussitôt un homme aux cheveux blond cendré.

_ Il a raison. Approuva son chat noir comme fidèle allié.

Le mage aux cheveux roses grinça des dents, prêt à lui sauter au cou. Quand une femme à la chevelure flamboyante s'interposa entre les deux camps.

_ Stop ! Nous avons payé, et vous aussi. La maison est assez grande. On va se la partager. Déclara-t-elle d'une vois autoritaire.

Le petit groupe ennemi des Fairys échangèrent un regard entendu. Il ne fallut pas entendre longtemps avant d'obtenir une réponse.

_ On est d'accord.

_ Quoi ?! S'étouffèrent aussitôt Grey et Natsu devant la nouvelle.

Et tout est bien qui commençait bien !

Pas de doute maitre Makarof était doué en affaire, la prochaine il s'y prendrait deux fois avant d'offrir un cadeau à moitié prix !

* * *

**Voilà j'espère que ce prologue absolument inutile vous aura plu XD Rassurez vous les deux premières chapitres sont déjà écris donc vous aurez rapidement la suite, car je trouve ça minable de vous laissez avec ce misérable prologue.**  
**Je l'avais écris - cette fic étant déjà publiée depuis longtemps sur un autre site - pour être sur de me bouger le cul pour écrire cette merveilleuse histoire au triangle amoureux fascinant *p* **

**En tout cas j'espère que vous allez aimer le couple :3 enfin le triangle ! et la fic entière XD cette idée me hantait trop donc j'ai vite crée un scénario de base, j'ai quelques idées pour la suite - de bonne idée *_***

**Voilà Bisous, Saya ;)**


	2. Chapter 1

Natsu pestait dans un coin, ses vacances de rêves venaient de se volatiliser sous ses yeux au moment où Sting Eucliffe lui était apparu. Ce sale type ! après le tournoi jamais il ne pensait le revoir un jour. En faite, ils ne se ressemblaient rien, par leur relation avec leur guilde – un, seul la renommée de celle-ci l'intéressait, l'autre seul l'amour qu'il pouvait en tirer – et ainsi que par leur éthique de dragon slayer. Aucun ne partageait les valeurs de l'autre. La tension explosait à chaque fois que Natsu avait l'occasion de le voir. Ce type l'insupportait.  
Partager une maison – aussi grande soit-elle – avec lui, était en soit plutôt ironique. Lui qui espérait ne le voir qu'au tournoi de l'année prochaine pour lui botter le cul, le voilà obligé de se montrer « aimable » - selon Erza qui lui avait _aimablement_demandé de se comporter ainsi...

Il observait son entourage, boudant dans un coin. Erza était en pleine négociation avec les opposants de sa guilde. Rufus, le caractère sociable de son groupe représentait Sabertooth – parce qu'avec Sting l'insupportable ou Rogue le muet, les négociations auraient tourné en baston.  
En tout cas chacune des guildes restait en retrait par rapport à l'autre, comme par peur d'être contaminée. La salle était plongée dans un silence de mort, seuls quelques murmures entre Erza et Rufus venaient troubler ce silence absolu. L'ambiance était tendue, Natsu entendait ses dents grincer avec mécontentent, difficile à croire qu'il était en vacance !

Sting les toisait avec une lueur assez indescriptible dans les yeux. Natsu n'avait pas une palette d'émotion assez large pour savoir ce qu'il se passait réellement dans le cerveau tordu de son ennemi. Il avait plusieurs caractéristiques chez Sting dont Natsu ignorait même le nom, tels que le mépris, l'arrogance, la perversité...  
Pour lui ce genre de sensation n'existait pas, dans un sens il était trop pur – ou trop idiot. C'est pour cela qu'il ne pouvait pas comprendre Sting. Ils étaient bien trop différents pour réussir à s'apprécier réellement.

Natsu soupira, en apercevant que les négociations seraient plus longues que prévues. Pourquoi Erza ne pouvait-elle pas juste fracasser son poing sur la tête de Rufus comme elle faisait pour obtenir ce qu'elle voulait de Grey et lui ? Comme quoi c'était toujours eux qui recevaient les coups de leur amie ! Ce n'était vraiment pas juste ! Quoi qu'il en soit, cela promettait d'être long. S'il avait su, jamais il n'aurait accepté de venir ! D'ailleurs rien que de se remémorer toutes ces heures de train pour venir jusqu'ici, il en était de nouveau malade. Décidément venir ici était l'une des pires idées qu'il n'avait jamais eu – pourtant il avait en eut des pas mal, comme la fois où pour se venger d'Erza il avait fini tous ses fraisiers. Il l'avait amèrement regretté celle la, surtout qu'après l'avoir battu à mort, elle l'avait attaché au toit du train au plus long trajet de tout Fiore !  
Magnolia, sa guilde, et l'appartement de Lucy lui manquaient déjà. Ces stupides vacances avaient intérêt à passer vite ! Et surtout il n'avait pas intérêt à croiser Sting Eucliffe dans les couloirs, sinon il ne donnait pas cher de la peau de l'autre crétin.

Ses oreilles captèrent malgré lui un soupir tout aussi las qu'il ne l'était. Cette respiration il la connaissait bien, c'était celle de Grey. Reconnaitre son souffle devenait un véritable jeu d'enfant pour le dragon slayer, il connaissait le mage depuis si longtemps après tout. Naturellement, Natsu tourna son regard vers son compagnon de toujours, comme irrémédiablement attiré par ce dernier. Il faut dire qu'il avait l'impression que le mage accaparait tous ses sens, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'aller à sa rencontre, provoquer une bagarre avec lui.  
Ils prétendaient se détester mais en réalité il n'en était rien. Ils étaient amis. Certes, des amis qui se foutaient des coups à chaque fois qu'ils se voyaient, mais amis quand même. En faite sa relation avec Grey était étrange, il ne s'en plaignait pas. Ils aimaient leur ambigüité et n'étaient pas prêts de changer leur relation. Il n'était pas comme Lucy, Erza ou Mirajane qui pouvaient passer des heures à boire du thé, manger des biscuits, tout en discutant du dernier mage en vogue. Non eux, c'étaient des mecs ! Des vrais ! Des durs ! Ils s'exprimaient à travers leurs poings. Natsu et Grey avaient toujours procédé par cette manière de communiquer, et ils se comprenaient plutôt bien. Leur bagarre, c'était leur quotidien.  
Malgré tout il devait avouer qu'il appréciait Grey, même si jamais il ne l'avouerait jamais à ce dernier. Plutôt rester attaché à un train pour le restant de ses jours plutôt que de lui avouer ! C'était un peu comme un tabou chez eux, s'avouer de tel sentiment – amicaux – reviendrait à foutre en l'air le plaisir de leur multiple bagarre.  
En bref, entre eux seuls les coups comptaient.

Natsu sentit sa patience se briser plusieurs fois durant cette attente prolongée, et la présence constante de Sting n'arrangeait pas son cas. Heureusement un seul regard d'Erza et le gentil dragon slayer se remettait à sa place. Ne jamais aller contre la volonté d'Erza était une règle de survie absolue à Fairy Tail si on voulait vivre longtemps...  
En tout cas, il eut le moment où Erza serra la main de Rufus en signe de parfaite conclusion de pourparlers. Tous les membres de Fairy Tail se redressèrent d'un même mouvement, l'attente avait enfin prit fin.  
Capitaine Erza se tourna vers ses troupes, autoritaire et droite comme jamais, tandis que les membres de Sabertooth quittaient l'immense hall de cette maison. Les Fairys les regardaient s'enfoncer dans les profondeurs de la maison sans rien dire. De toute manière Chef Erza leur interdisait d'un regard de fer tout commentaire. Quand elle fut assurée que tous les autres soient bien partis elle commença son discours.

_ Ecoutez moi bien ! Rufus m'a longuement expliquée l'agencement de cette maison, elle est divisée en deux ailes : l'aile droite et l'aile gauche. Toutes deux composées d'un nombre égales de chambre. Et chaque chambre est agacée d'une salle de bain perso. Sabertooth s'étant déjà installé dans l'aile droite, nous occuperons l'aile gauche. Nul est autorisé à utiliser les chambres de l'aile droite est-ce bien clair ?

Le regard foudroyant d'Erza laissait clairement suggérer la phrase sympathique que voici : « _Le premier qui dit non, restera encastré dans le mur pour le reste du séjour !_ ». Un vague oui plus ou moins enthousiasme parcouru chacun des membres de Fairy Tail. Certains membres comme Gajeel ou Laxus ne prirent même pas la peine de répondre.  
Le capitaine Erza opina, visiblement fière du résultat avant de poursuivre.

_ Seuls le salon, la cuisine, la piscine, la terrasse et la salle à manger seront des pièces communes. Pour plus de facilité dans notre collocation, chaque guilde mangera séparément, afin d'éviter les conflits.

Erza continuer son discours sur les règles décidées, il n'y avait pas grand-chose, à part ne pas déclencher de conflit inutile. Sinon toutes les pièces communes – à part la salle à manger – étaient libres d'accès à toute heure. Et demain chacun pourrait enfin profiter de ses vacances !  
Au moins leur colocation entre leur guilde s'annonçait un peu mieux. Avec un peu de chance, Natsu n'aurait même pas à voir la sale tête de Sting. De toute manière demain, il irait s'éclater à la plage et oublierait ce bouffon une bonne fois pour toute. Mais pour ce soir, il n'avait plus qu'une seule envie : dormir ! Il avait hâte se blottir dans son futur lit. Il bavait presque en pensant à son oreiller. C'était sans compter un petit détail qu'Erza leur avait gardé secret...  
Sans un mot de plus la mage en armure intima à tout le monde de la suivre.

Natsu, sur le seuil de sa chambre, dévisageait Grey un peu avec la même incrédulité que quand il était arrivé dans cette maison et avait découvert Sting. Il faut dire qu'avec Sabertooth quelque part dans cette maison, aucun des deux ne s'attendaient à une autre mauvaise nouvelle aujourd'hui !  
Leurs yeux étonnés se rencontrèrent, avant d'observer la pièce se dressant devant eux dans un mutisme absolu, leurs yeux se bloquèrent sur le seul lit de la chambre, avant d'échanger de nouveau un regard plein d'angoisse.

_ Hors de question de partager cette chambre avec un idiot comme lui ! Je veux une chambre perso ! Rugirent-ils d'une même voix, en se tournant vers Erza.

La mage en armure resta impassible devant leurs jérémiades. Elle s'y était préparée. Un soupir passa sur les mages de Fairy Tail.

_ Erza, tu peux pas te dépêcher de calmer ces deux là, j'aimerai bien pourvoir me reposer dans ma chambre ! Se plaignit Laxus en soupirant.

Les autres approuvèrent, ils étaient tous fatigués du long voyages, ils comprenaient parfaitement Grey et Natsu, après tout ils se battaient tout le temps, alors ils pouvaient facilement imaginer l'effort de devoir partager une chambre avec l'autre. Mais pour le moment ils voulaient juste se reposer.  
Natsu et Grey s'apprêtaient à protester de nouveau, quand Erza les coupa brutalement dans leur élan, plus autoritaire et menaçante que jamais.

_ Ecoutez moi bien vous deux ! Avec Rufus on s'est mis d'accord pour que chacune des guildes est une aile ! Donc nous avons moins de chambre que nos effectifs, il est donc nécessaire de partager les chambres. Si vous n'êtes pas content allez voir Sabertooth !

Les deux concernés déglutirent d'un même son. Quand Erza était comme ça, mieux ne valait pas la contredire, et surtout ne pas lui tenir tête. Sans même comprendre ce qu'ils leur arrivaient, les deux mages se retrouvèrent propulsés à l'intérieur de la chambre avant d'entendre violemment la porte se calquer derrière eux.

_ On se retrouve dans un quart d'heure dans le hall pour le repas, vous avez intérêt à être calmer d'ici là ! Leur grogna Erza derrière la porte.

La voix glaciale de la mage en armure les figea sur place, ils n'osaient même plus respirer de peur qu'elle prenne ça pour un signe d'excitation. C'est seulement quand les bruits de pas se firent plus légers qu'ils se permirent de reprendre leur souffle.  
Natsu tourna la tête vers Grey, lui aussi avachi sur le sol, position dans laquelle Erza les avait propulsés sans ménagement. Le mage de glace releva doucement les yeux à ce moment là. Leurs regards se croisèrent inévitablement, avant de détourner chacun la tête avec un reniflement dédaigneux, les bras fermement croisés sur la poitrine.  
Certes Natsu reconnaissait apprécier Grey, mais pas au point de pouvoir partager une chambre avec lui, et encore moins un lit double ! Encore une fois autant rester attaché à un train pour le restant de ses jours...  
Il voulait rentrer à Magnolia !

Pour ne pas mettre Erza plus en colère et obliger cette dernière à les ligoter dans du fils barbelé pour les forcer à dormir ensembles, Grey et Natsu étaient les premiers à attendre le reste des membres de leur guilde. Ils étaient assez nombreux, en tout ils étaient quatorze. Grey, Natsu, Erza, Lucy, Lisanna, Gajeel, Laxus, Fried, Eflman, Mirajane, Levy, Wendy, Evergreen, Bixlow...  
Plus Happy, Lily et Charles.  
En gros une bonne partie de la guilde. Jubia n'avait pas pu venir, elle s'était faite kidnapper par Lyon à la fin du tournoi – Lamia Scale ayant fini par battre Fairy Tail – les deux guildes avaient trouvé un compris pour éviter à Jubia de devoir quitter Fairy Tail pour rejoindre la guilde de Lyon, mais en échange elle devait passer toutes ses vacances en compagnie de Lyon, dans le lieu de son choix.

Dans leur coté attribué les fairys avaient en tout sept chambres. Erza s'était occupée de faire les couples, sans prendre la peine de prévenir qui que ce soit. De toute manière on lui obéissait, un point c'est tout !  
Donc Grey et Natsu s'étaient retrouvés ensembles à leur grand désarroi. Gajeel et Laxus devaient également faire colocation – Fried avait pleuré en remarquant que son Laxus allait dormir sans lui, mais un seul regard d'Erza a suffit à le faire taire. Au final il dormait avec Bixlow et Elfman !  
Quand aux filles la répartition avait été plus facile, elles faisaient moins d'histoires. Tout le monde savait que les filles faisaient moins d'histoire ! Erza avait casé Lisanna et Evergreen ensembles, sachant la jeune Strauss était aimable et gentille avec tout le monde et on lui rendait bien. Lucy et Levy se retrouvaient accompagnées de la petite Wendy, tandis qu'Erza partageait une chambre avec Mirajane. Au final tout le monde était content – enfin presque...  
Quant aux exceed, ils avaient le droit à leur chambre perso. C'était de quoi à en faire rager plus d'un !

Les chambres étaient chacune assez espacées, et insonorisées – enfin selon les dires de ce cher Rufus – au moins Grey et Natsu pourraient se battre sans alerter Erza. C'était la seule bonne nouvelle de leur future cohabitation. – aussi qu'ils n'auraient pas à entendre ce crétin de Sting.  
En tout cas malgré leur rencontre plutôt dans la journée avec Sabertooth, ils n'entendirent plus parler d'eux de tout le repas. Natsu en oublia presque leur existence. Enfin presque car l'odeur de Sting était encore fermement imprégnée dans les lieux, c'était une odeur poignante, forte, le genre d'odeur dont on ne se débarrasse pas si facilement, mais pas désagréable pour autant...  
Le repas se passa dans la joie et la bonne humeur, exactement comme à Fairy Tail – les bagarres en moins, car leur matriarche Erza ne voulait absolument de dérapage pour cette première soirée, même si Mirajane lui conseillait clairement de se détendre. Mais le temps que l'atmosphère se détende entre les deux guildes, ne pas causer d'ennuis était la meilleure chose à faire pour l'instant si on voulait éviter de mettre terme à leur accord. Hors de question de gâcher son séjour, elle était à peine à sept kilomètres de la meilleure pâtisserie de tout Fiore ! L'imbécile qui aurait le malheur de la faire expulser de cette maison avant d'avoir eu le plaisir de gouter à leur fraiser le paiera très cher ! Pour cette principale raison elle préférait tout faire pour rester dans les faveurs de Sabertooth.

En tout cas ce repas chaleureux permit à Natsu d'oublier ses quelques désagréments de la journée : l'horrible et long trajet en train, la présence on ne peut plus horripilante de Sting Eucliffe et enfin pour couronner le tout le partage de sa chambre avec Grey ! Insouciance rapidement brisée quand Erza rappela d'une voix ferme qu'il était l'heure d'aller se coucher – Sabertooth attendant son tour manger – et que pour cette soirée elle ne voulait personne hors de sa chambre. Pour un premier soir de vacance, tout cela commençait bien fort.  
Si Erza n'avait pas été si sérieuse, certains auraient rigolé : un couvre-feu ? À leur âge ? Décidément Erza battait des records ce soir. Mais l'expression fermée de la mage suffisait à étouffer les quelques gloussements des mage, la rigolade n'était pas de mise. Comme quoi cette histoire de colocation avec Sabertooth lui était vraiment montée à la tête.

_ Tout le monde au lit ! Ordonna la mage en armure d'une voix ferme.

Alors quelques uns émirent des protestations à mis voix, d'autre s'exécutèrent avec indifférence, Laxus se leva parmi les premiers, trop fatigué pour comprendre les motivations de la femme et surtout parce qu'il s'en foutait royalement. Sabertooth ou pas ça ne changeait pas grand-chose pour lui finalement. S'il pouvait dormir tranquillement ça lui allait très bien...  
Il fut rapidement suivit par Fried, comme un gentil toutou apprivoisé, ainsi la quasi-totalité de la salle à manger. Erza regardait avec contentement Natsu en train de franchir la porte en râlant. Mirajane sourit en observant l'expression satisfaite sur le visage de son amie.

_ Je sais que tu y tiens à ton fraisier, mais tu n'es vraiment pas obligée de comporter comme une tortionnaire ?

_ Si c'est pour le bien d'un fraisier, cela en vaut la peine ! Argumenta la femme avec ferveur, avant d'exécuter une sortie dramatique.

Mirajane soupira en la regardant faire. Certaines choses ne changeraient jamais. Elle se leva à son tour, Erza n'hésiterait pas à la punir elle aussi si elle compromettait ses chances d'obtenir le fraiser de ses rêves demain.

Natsu pestait mentalement sur tout le trajet du retour vers sa chambre. C'était d'un ennui ! Lui il voulait s'amuser, détruire tous les meubles de cette maison, vider le contenu du garde manger, aller faire un bain de minuit dans la mer, faire bouffer du sable à cet imbécile de Grey – et accessoirement aller botter le cul à Sting Eucliffe. Bien sur Erza venait de les consigner dans leur chambre respective. Il pouvait dire à adieu à tous ses rêves de vacances. Maintenant il voulait aller se coucher en espérant que ce cauchemar se termine rapidement ! Mais tout d'abord il devait affronter Grey. Grey...

Dormir avec lui l'angoissait bien plus qu'il ne voulait l'admettre. Son corps avait des réactions étranges quand il se tenait trop près du mage de glace. Des réactions incontrôlables, gênantes mais agréables. Ce n'était à rien n'y comprendre. Il les prenait souvent pour une envie irrésistible de se battre, mais au fond il avait le pressentiment que ça n'avait rien à voir...  
En tout cas il redoutait que cela ne complique sa cohabitation avec Grey. Déjà qu'avec leur insulte et bagarre constante ça n'allait pas être du repos. Il voulait dormir avec Lucy ! C'était beaucoup moins compliqué au moins !

Une chose est sûre c'est que l'apparition de Grey en simple caleçon dès son entrée dans la pièce n'arrangeait pas son cas. Il n'arrivait plus à détacher son regard du corps du mage, et ça recommençait : bouffée de chaleur, chatouillement dans le bas du ventre, frissons...  
Toutes sortes de réaction stupides à lui donner un mal de tête dantesque.  
Il déglutit avec difficulté, la gorge sèche devant ce spectacle pour le moins habituel mais qui l'émoustillait de plus en plus. Franchement ça devenait bizarre, mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de dévorer Grey du regard de la tête aux pieds, de ses cheveux corbeaux, à ses yeux noirs profonds, sans oublier son corps d'Apollon...  
Les bouffées de chaleur et les palpitations devenaient plus puissantes au fur et à mesure de sa description mentale de son camarade. Sans même s'en rendre compte, son cœur se mit à battre plus fort au point de le rendre sourd. Pas de doute il ne tournait pas rond.  
Visiblement Grey surpris son regard trop instant, car ce dernier se mit automatiquement à froncer ses sourcils, ridant son front d'une pointe d'agacement. Ou alors c'était tout simplement le fait qu'il soit planté comme un idiot, une expression légèrement rosie sur le visage, depuis quelques minutes sur le palier de la porte.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a l'amulette ?! T'as un problème ?

S'il n'avait pas fixé ses lèvres avec attention, Natsu n'aurait certainement pas entendu le commentaire. Heureusement les bonnes vieilles répliques de Grey avaient toujours le don de le sortir de son état de transe.

_ J'ai pas envie de dormir avec toi, avoua-t-il simplement.

C'était la stricte vérité, il n'avait vraiment pas envie de partager un lit avec Grey ! Bizarrement il n'avait même pas haussé le ton en parlant, la réponse avait sonné comme une évidence.  
Le mage de glace leva un sourcil l'air de dire : « _Quoi, ce n'est que ça ?_». Il se contenta de soupirer avant de jeter son tee-shirt sur le meuble le plus près où trônait déjà son pantalon.

_ T'inquiète pas, tu n'es pas le seul. Mais c'est pas ça qui va m'empêcher de dormir !

Comme pour attester ses dires, il se glissa sous les couvertures. Natsu comprenait à son ton fatigué, comme au sien, qu'une bagarre ce soir ne serait pas de mise. Sans un mot, il rejoignit Grey, se tenant le plus loin possible de lui. L'avantage d'un lit deux mètre sur deux mètre était de pouvoir facilement éviter les contacts physiques.  
Les deux mages se tenaient chacun sur le bord d'un lit, quand Grey déclara d'une voix ensommeillé, en baillant presque.

_ Je te préviens, tu me touche durant la nuit, t'es un homme mort.

_ Comme si j'avais envie de me coller à toi, l'esquimau. Répliqua aussitôt Natsu sur le même ton.

Cette phrase était peut-être un mensonge, car depuis quelques temps, comme i peine cinq minutes auparavant, il sentait irrésistiblement attiré par le corps du mage de glace. Tout cela, cependant, était à garder précieusement pour lui...  
D'ailleurs le parfum subtile de Grey enivrait ses sens au moment où le sommeil l'entrainait entre ses bras...

Ce rêve n'avait pas de début, ni de fin. En faite tout était flou et confus. Et c'était à n'y rien comprendre, encore une fois...  
Natsu observait la scène comme un spectateur d'un œil étonné. Quand tout cela avait-il commencé, il n'en savait rien, il avait juste l'impression que ce n'était pas prêt de s'arrêter. Et pour cause, il était en train d'embrasser Grey Fullbuster !  
Enfin ça lui semblait être Grey. L'homme avait ses cheveux bruns, son parfum enivrant, son corps solide. Seulement la raison de pourquoi ils s'embrassaient restait un mystère. Ce baiser n'avait rien des baisers amicaux timidement déposés sur une joue le soir de noël, c'était fois-ci c'était un baiser passionné, lèvres contre lèvres, chaque langues cherchant sa jumelle avec véhémence. Le genre de baiser à vous faire frissonner de plaisir jusque dans votre sommeil le plus profond. Le genre de baiser qu'un jour Natsu aimerait avoir.  
Il observait avec envie ses mains fiévreuses se baladant sur le corps d'Apollon de son partenaire. Augmentant son désir, encore et encore.  
Lisanna lui avait dit un jour, que quand on embrassait une personne de cette manière c'est qu'elle représentait quelque chose de spéciale pour nous. Natsu en déduit donc que Grey lui était spécial dans ce rêve. L'adjectif « _spécial_ » correspondait bien à Grey. Dans un sens Natsu l'avait toujours considéré comme « _spécial_ ». Il était un ami précieux, un rival inestimable, un camarade de galère irremplaçable. Il était le seul et l'unique et Natsu ne voulait pour rien au monde le perdre. Vraisemblablement cela ressemblait à peu près à tous ses ressentis par rapport aux autres membres de la guilde, mais Grey c'était encore bien plus que ça.  
C'était le genre de personne qu'il aimerait embrasser comme ça !

Natsu se réveilla à cet instant dans un frisson – pile au moment où son rêve prenait des tournures d'analyse de psychologie sentimentale. Et à part les sensations du baiser, il avait tout oublié ! A vrai dire ça ne servait à rien de s'encombrer l'esprit de ce genre de pensée inutile. Il avait fait un rêve pour le moins étrange, point.  
Cependant il restait perplexe, embrasser Grey était donc tentant à ce point ? Est-ce que ça lui ferait pareil s'il essayait d'embrasser Lucy ? Il essaya de s'imaginer un instant suspendu aux lèvres de la belle blonde, et visiblement c'était le genre d'image à lui donner la gerbe de bon matin ! D'ailleurs il était déjà le matin, sa nuit il avait semblé si courte que c'en était presque perturbant.  
Pourtant c'était loin d'être aussi perturbant que de savoir pourquoi il était blotti contre le torse de Grey ?! C'était quoi ce bordel ? Il sentait chaque mouvement de respiration du mage de glace, il entendait son souffle régulier, les battements de son cœurs, il sentait son odeur proche comme jamais. Il accaparait ses sens ! Le pire c'est que Grey n'avait pas bougé de place, c'était donc lui qui était venu se blottir naturellement contre lui ! Quelle horreur, sa vie était foutue, il pouvait se jeter par la fenêtre ! Sans compter que les images de son rêve s'imposèrent à lui comme une réalité. Mais il ne pouvait pas embrasser Grey ! C'était impossible !  
Pour la petite tête du dragon slayer s'en était trop. Il explosa, littéralement, et le mage de glace se retrouve propulsé hors du lit, avant de s'écrouler lourdement sur le sol. Pas de doute pour être réveillé, il l'était ! D'ailleurs il n'avait rien compris. Il dormait, et voilà que l'autre imbécile se mettait à hurler à le poussant violemment. Il savait que son camarade était stupide mais pas à ce point tout de même ! Il se redressa immédiatement, fou de rage.

_ Natsu ! Rugit-il rouge de colère. Mais ça va pas espèce d'abruti ! Tu voulais me tuer ou quoi ?!

Réaction exagérée, car une simple chute d'un lit n'aurait jamais pu le tuer, même avec toute la bonne volonté du monde. Il ne tarda pas à être accueilli d'un oreiller en pleine face.

_ T'étais trop prêt imbécile !

_ Ah ouai ? Ben bientôt tu m'auras jamais vu de si prêt tête à flamme !

Sans attendre une seule réplique de plus de son camarade, Grey se jeta sur lui, le plaquant sur le lit. Un concours d'insulte commença alors, agrémenté de quelques coups, tandis que chacun luttait pour reprendre le dessus du combat. Grey lui tirait les cheveux, Natsu lui mordait l'épaule, Grey lui pinçait la peau, Natsu lui griffait le dos. C'était assez marrant de les voir rouler sur le lit, agonisant des insultes.  
Sauf qu'un moment pris de court, les deux roulèrent un peu trop sur le coté, avant de s'écrouler sur le sol. Natsu étouffa un gémissement, son dos avait encaissé tout le choc de la chute. Maudit Grey ! En réalité, son gémissement fut incapable de sortir, car ses lèvres étaient déjà scellées par celles de Grey !

* * *

**Je vous avez dis que vous aurez vite le premier chapitre XD **

**Tout à d'abord, je suis désolée si ce chapitre est nul, il l'est surement. Y a des moments où je suis sûre que j'ai écris comme un pied XD Mais bon cette fic promet d'être amusante.**  
** Mais n'est en moins je suis contente, dans ce chapitre je pose les bases de la relation entre Sting et Natsu et celle entre Grey et Natsu :3 et puis j'aime la chute x) - au sens propre comme figuré XD**  
** Vous avez pu remarquer qu'il y a beaucoup de personnage mais ne vous faites pas d'allusion il y en a que vous ne verrez jamais apparaitre - eh oui car j'en ai marre des fics de trente chapitres, alors maintenant je me débrouille pour en faire moins de dix à chaque fois ! Donc si je commence à m'occuper des cas un par un on est pas sortit de l'auberge u_u**

** D'ailleurs on se demande pourquoi l'auteur à bien préciser que les chambres étaient insonorisées ? O_O**

** Dans le prochain chapitre : Une ballade en bateau ? Très peu pour un dragon slayer ! Alors que Wendy, Laxus et Gajeel font tranquillement bronzette sur la plage, Natsu décide faire un tour dans le garde manger, mais s'il si retrouvait coincé en compagnie de son pire ennemi ?**

** C'est pas mon genre de faire des previews, mais là j'ai pu m'empêcher parce que je bave toujours en imaginant la scène du chapitre suivant *_***

**Gros bisous, Saya.  
**

**ah j'hésite à vous mettre le chapitre deux tout de suite, surtout que j'en meures d'envie car il est bien mieux que celui-ci XD  
**


	3. Chapter 2

**Méfiez-vous des moitiés prix ! - Chapitre 2, enjoy ;)**

* * *

Natsu était figé au sol. Le poids de son camarade sur son corps le rendait incapable d'esquisser le moindre geste, il se sentait soudain terriblement impuissant. Ou alors était-ce les lèvres de son camarade plaquées contre les siennes qui le tétanisaient ainsi ? Bien sur le « baiser » - si on pouvait appeler ce plaquage de lèvre un baiser – était purement accidentel. Une mauvaise chute après une bagarre et voilà qu'ils se retrouvaient dans une position forte embarrassante…

Et au plus Natsu prenait conscience des lèvres de Grey contre les siennes au plus des brides de son rêve lui revenaient en mémoire. En rêver était une chose, le vivre en était une autre ! Le dragon slayer ne pouvait tout simplement pas se laisser aller contre les lèvres du beau brun comme dans les images lui montant au cerveau. C'était impensable ! Il tenta d'articuler une excuse, ou même une insulte, un prétexte pour pouvoir se dégager de ce rêve cauchemar en train de devenir réalité. Mauvaise idée, car le mouvement de ses lèvres glissant contre celles Grey prenait la tournure d'un véritable baiser. Doucement, presque inconsciemment ses lèvres se refermèrent sur celles de son camarade. Un long frisson parcouru l'échine du dragon slayer, c'était étrange mais pas désagréable. D'ailleurs il devait commencer à avoir faim car une drôle de sensation lui tirailler le bas du ventre.

Et maintenant l'envie de prolonger ce baiser se faisait de plus en plus forte. C'était nouveau pour lui, et il voulait retrouver les sensations de son rêve. Il se souvenait sans peine de leur puissance et le bonheur qu'elle lui avait procuré. Ce n'était qu'un rêve certes, mais rien que simple et léger contact avec Grey le rendait fou. Plus que la raison c'était son instinct d'animal qui prenait le dessus en cet instant.

Il voulait embrasser Grey Fullbuster jusqu'à en prendre son souffle !

Sauf que la réalité le rattrapa bien vite et ses quelques secondes d'errance s'envolèrent aussitôt. Eh oui Grey Fullbuster n'allait pas se laisser embrasser par son plus grand rival – qui plus est un mec ! – si facilement. Une fois la chute passée et la surprise de leur contact de lèvre ravalée, la réaction du mage de glace ne se fit pas attendre.  
Premièrement il mit immédiatement fin au contact intime les liant. Deuxièmement mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées car on pouvait dire que ce baiser avec Natsu avait annihilé ses capacités mentales. Troisièmement, engager une nouvelle bagarre – et cette fois-ci avec une raison bien valide. Le tout seulement en quelques secondes.

_ **BORDEL !** S'emporta-t-il, les joues rosies par la gêne, un doigt accusateur pointé vers Natsu. **Tu pourrais faire attention ! Regarde ce qui arrive par ta faute !**

Natsu encore un peu perdu suite à cette rupture brutale, mit quelques secondes à assimiler les critiques du mage de glace.

_ Faire attention ? Répéta-t-il étonné. **C'est toi qui est tombé sur moi j'te rappelle ! **

La véridicité des propos du mage ne fit que rougir un peu plus Grey, mais il ne pouvait pas perdre la face. Son embarras devant une telle situation était évident, même son doigt toujours fermement pointé vers Natsu, comme le seul fautif de l'histoire, se mit à trembler. Ses joues rosirent à vue d'œil.

_ **On était en train de se battre ! C'est pas comme si j'avais voulu t'embrasser !** S'expliqua le mage de glace, en se levant d'un bond les poings serrés.

_ **Car tu crois que moi j'en avais envie ?!** Fit Natsu à son tour imitant son camarade.

Bon certes, il avait eu envie, mais ça c'est un secret que Grey ne saura jamais…

Et puis à présent les deux mages se foudroyaient du regard, prêts à se jeter dessus au premier geste de l'autre. En espérant que cette fois-ci leurs lèvres ne se colleront pas accidentellement ! Natsu grinça des dents, prêt à en découdre avec son rival de toujours. Son envie d'embrasser le beau mage en face de lui était relayée au placard et il espérait que cette envie n'en ressortirait plus jamais.

La tension dans la pièce était sur le point d'exploser tant elle atteignait des summums. Quand soudain la porte s'ouvrit dans un fracas assourdissant. Les deux mages tellement absorbés par la préparation mentale de leur futur combat en tombèrent à la renverse, pris au dépourvu. Ils le furent encore plus quand une femme vêtue d'un tablier, louche à la main, leur cria sans ménagement :

**_ P'tit dej ! On se dépêche !**

Et sur cette apparition éclair, Erza repartit sans demander son du, sa longue queue de cheval rousse se balançant avec gaité dans son dos, laissant derrière elle une ambiance de mort.  
Brusquement interrompu dans leur processus de bagarre, ils n'avaient plus envie de reprendre là où ils en étaient. Le lourd silence pesait sur Natsu comme un fardeau. L'ambiance électrique précédente lui était moins insupportable, se battre avec Grey était naturel, cela permettait à chacun d'évacuer leur tension.

Aucun des deux n'osa bouger, trop intimidé par ce silence gêné. Natsu fixa fermement le sol, les images de leur baiser accidentel repassant inlassablement en boucle dans sa tête. C'était seulement quand il entendit Grey se redressait qu'il osa lever les yeux vers ce dernier. Le mage de glace lui faisait dos, mais Natsu voyait à la couleur de ses oreilles qu'il était toujours mal à l'aise par rapport à l'incident de tout à l'heure.

_ J'ai pas faim, je vais prendre une douche… Déclara-t-il d'une vois faible.

Sans un mot de plus le mage se dirigea vers la salle de bain. La porte se referma froidement derrière lui dans un bruit sec. Natsu se retrouvait seul. Seul avec ses pensées et ces dernières devenaient encore plus enquiquinantes que ce maudit Sting Eucliffe pour vous dire !

Le jeune dragon slayer poussa un soupir las. Pour un premier jour de vacance ça commençait bien !

Froide. Il lui faillait une douche froide. S'évertuait-il à penser en tournant avec empressement le robinet de la douche. Il sentait son visage rosi en ébullition. Il n'aimait pas spécialement les douches d'eau froide, mais le froid était l'une des rares choses capables de lui mettre un peu d'ordre dans ses idées. Ce baiser le perturbait au plus au point, ce n'était pas normal comme réaction : normalement il aurait déjà du ranger cet incident embarrassant dans la case accident et ne plus jamais y repenser. Pourtant l'idée l'obsédait. Il sentait encore avec vigueur la chaleur des lèvres de Natsu contre les siennes, la marque de leur trace quand elles avaient glissé avec douceur contre les siennes. L'effet était tellement fort qu'il avait l'impression d'être marqué au fer rouge.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il passa une main sur ses lèvres. Le contact des ses doigts lui rappela la douce pression des lèvres de Natsu contre les siennes. Son cœur rata un battement, ses joues se teintèrent d'un rouge vif, et sa main lui mit automatiquement une claque !

Mais à quoi pensait-il bordel ? Il ne pouvait pas avoir apprécié ce qu'il s'était passé après son réveil ! C'était impensable, après tout c'était un incident traumatisant, horrible, dégoutant, répugnant, gênant, rebutant. Impossible d'avoir apprécié. Il essaya de s'imaginer un instant en couple avec Natsu, l'image grotesque dans sa tête lui donna un frisson de dégout, lui tirant un soupir de soulagement. Tout rentrait dans l'ordre, ce fâcheux baiser serait bientôt oublié, et Natsu restait Natsu.

Rassuré, Grey se glissa enfin sous le jet d'eau qui frappait les carreaux de la douche depuis quelques minutes. L'eau froide lui fit l'effet d'une claque. Ce fut revigorant. Le froid mettait un terme à ses pensées tortueuses.

* * *

Natsu se dirigea d'un pas trainant vers la salle à mangeant. Ses pensées étaient tellement accaparées par Grey que l'idée de pouvoir croiser Sting Eucliffe ne l'effleura même pas. Il ne savait pas s'il aurait la force d'affronter de nouveau son camarade. En tout cas il était soulagé que l'idée de vouloir l'embrasser avait disparu, ça avait été bien trop bizarre pour le dragon slayer qui avait toujours du mal à comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé. Il se décida d'oublier tout ça pour le reste de la journée, avec sa cervelle d'oiseau ça ne devrait pas lui poser trop de problème…

Quand il arriva dans la cuisine, ses camarades étaient déjà tous joyeusement attablés. Il prit place entre Lisanna et Lucy, tandis qu'Erza au fourneau lui jeta en regard.

_ Grey n'est pas là ?

Le dragon slayer s'était attendu à ce genre de question. Il essaya d'hausser les épaules avec le plus de nonchalance possible.

_ Il a dit qu'il n'a pas faim, il prend douche…

_ A mon avis il avait surtout peur de mourir empoisonner… Marmonna Gajeel en regardant sa crêpe carbonisée trônant dans son assiette.

Le commentaire n'échappa pas aux oreilles de la mage en armure - enfin en tablier – qui lui balança, d'un geste gracieux, sa louche à la figure. En plus de lui laisser une jolie bosse sur le fond, le peu de patte à crêpe contenu dans la louche dégoulina sur le visage sur dragon slayer de métal. Autant dire que ce fut le dernier commentaire désobligeant sur la cuisine d'Erza de toute la matinée…

_ Levy-chan, pourquoi tu n'aide pas Gajeel-kun à se débarbouiller ? Glissa Mirajane qui décidément n'en ratait pas une à la concernée.

_ P-Pourquoi devrai-je faire ça ? S'empourpra immédiatement la jeune fille.

L'ancienne démone toujours aussi diabolique, sourit d'un rictus peu rassurant.

_ Eh bien peut-être car tu es…

La phrase fut interrompue par le pied de sa cadette qui vient « malencontreusement » heurter le sien.

_ Mira-nee, commença la jeune Strauss évitant de peu une catastrophe, je pense que Gajeel-kun est assez grand pour s'essuyer tout seul.

Le ton de Lisanna, habituellement si gentil laissait clairement suggérer une menace. Levy soupira de soulagement, et remercia la plus jeune des Strauss du regard. Heureusement que cette dernière était là pour veiller au gaffe de sa sœur. C'était bien la peine de révéler des secret à Mirajane…

Les garçons n'avaient pas fais attention à leur petite discussion une nouvelle fois au grand soulagement de Levy. Natsu et Gajeel accaparait déjà toute l'attention. Eh Natsu c'était foutu de la gueule de Gajeel ils avaient commencé à s'envoyer amicalement des insultes et des regards éclairs.

Seul Laxus avait eu des brides de la conversation mais il ne releva, ces histoires de bonnes femmes ne l'intéressaient pas. Et puis ce n'était pas comme s'il ne s'en doutait pas…

Le reste du petit-dej' se déroula dans la plus grande tranquillité, ou presque. Grey les rejoint un peu plus tard, alors qu'Erza forçait Gajeel et Natsu à finir les assiettes de tout le monde. Malgré ses bonnes résolutions de ne plus penser à lui ou au baiser ou même à son envie de l'embrasser, le cœur de Natsu ne pu s'empêcher de rater un battement en le voyant arriver ses gouttes perlant encore dans ses cheveux humides plaqués sur son front. Il ne put s'empêcher de le trouver beau, c'était bien la première fois qu'il avait ce genre de réflexion, et encore une fois cette étrange sensation lui tirailla le bas du ventre, sauf que cette fois-ci ça ne pouvait pas être la faim étant donné qu'il venait d'ingurgiter une bonne douzaine de crêpe carbonisée…

Cette obsession avec Grey devenait presque lourde pour le dragon slayer…

Il espérait sincèrement que son corps arrêterait bien ses réactions bizarres quand Grey est dans les parages. A moins qu'il fasse une nouvelle sorte d'allergie comme avec les transports ? Si ce n'était que ça Wendy pourrait peut-être le guérir. Il rangea ses interrogations au placard quand Happy voltigea vers lui, impatient d'aller à la plage et de pouvoir pêcher des poissons. Devant l'enthousiasme de son chat Natsu ne pu s'empêcher de se sentir revigorer. Même si Grey le turlupinait, ça n'allait pas l'empêcher de s'amuser !

* * *

Au contraire, il profitait à fond de ses amis et de la plage. A peine le petit déjeuner - ou la torture matinale selon Gajeel – fini, ils avaient tous couru vers la plage. Ils avaient organisé un grand tournois de beach volley équipe mixte. Pour cela Mirajane avait organisé un tirage au sort pour déterminer les équipes de ce fait Natsu se retrouva avec la jeune Wendy plus déterminée que jamais à prouver ses aptitudes au beach volley. Erza et Grey formaient une paire redoutable pour ce tournoi. Lexy fut par pure coïncidence dans l'équipe de Gajeel, elle rougit découvrant son partenaire avant de foudroyer la barmaid du regard, avec elle les coïncidences n'existaient pas ! Lucy eut comme coéquipiers Bixlow, ce qui lui valu une nouvelle remarque sur ses habitudes vestimentaires. Et enfin Lisanna fut mise avec son frère, et Laxus avec sa coéquipières de mission : Evergreen. Fried s'occupait de l'arbritage et Mirajane préféra une séance de bronzage en monokini, d'ailleurs suite à cette tenue indécente Elfman défia quiconque osait lever les yeux sur sa sœur.

Bien sur le tournoi ne tarda pas à tourner en une version plus magique du beach volley traditionnel. La paire Strauss utilisait sans scrupule leur Take Over, la jeune Wendy était une adversaire redoutable avec la force du vent, Grey lançait des projectiles de glace pour distraire ses adversaires tandis qu'Erza et sa force titanesque leur smasher à la figure. Autant dire que ça ne tarda pas à se transformer en champ de bataille - littéralement…

Quoi que rien de plus normal pour Fairy Tail. Sur ces quelques coups, ils décidèrent qu'il serait peut-être préférable d'en rester là avec le beach volley. Les occupations commençaient donc à vaquer. Erza s'éclipsa rapidement pour se rendre dans la pâtisserie de ses rêves à seulement sept kilomètre d'ici, tandis que certains profitaient de la mer. Mirajane bronzait toujours lisant attentivement le nouveau magazine de _Sorcerer Weekly_, quand soudain elle poussa un crie de surprise, se redressant brusquement oubliant la nudité de sa poitrine, ce qui valu un saignement de nez de la part de Grey, rapidement suivi d'un coup de poing d'Elfman…

_ Que se passe-t-il Mira-nee ? S'inquiéta Lisanna en train de faire des châteaux de sable en compagnie de Wendy et des exceeds.

La jeune femme lui tendit plus que choquée le magazine qu'elle tenait entre les mains.

_ Là ! Indiqua-t-elle en tapotant une page.

Curieuses, la plupart des filles se penchèrent par-dessus l'épaule de la cadette pour observer la cause de l'agitation de la barmaid. En dessous du gros titre « _**Des vacances en amoureux. Est-ce la fin d'un triangle amoureux ?**_ » trônait une photo de Jubia et Léon se tenant la main parmi les passants. La jeune fille était plus rouge que jamais et le garçon rayonnant de bonheur. L'article se poursuivait de quelques petites photos de Jubia et Léon au restaurant toujours les mains liées, puis une autre en train de manger une glace et enfin une dernière pour cloturer en beauté l'article, les deux en train de s'enlacer !

Pour quelqu'un qui était sensée être kidnapper, elle en prenait du bon temps !

_ Ça alors s'exclama ! Levy étonnée que la fan girl numéro un de Grey change de bord si vite.

_ Tu devrais prendre exemple Levy-chan, lui lança Mirajane.

Un coup de coude dans le ventre de la jeune fille suffit à faire taire les commentaires naissant de la barmaid sur sa vie de couple inexistante.

_ Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parle… Contre argumenta-t-elle l'air de rien.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda Grey en s'approchant du groupe de commère.

Eh oui Mirajane avait enfilé un haut alors il avait l'autorisation de s'approcher. D'ailleurs les gars commençaient à s'approcher eux aussi trop curieux de savoir. Grey se pencha pardessus Lisanna et observa avec indifférence l'article. « _On connait tous le triangle amoureux mythique liant les deux mages de glace les plus célèbres de Fiore et la belle mage d'eau, mais cette dernière semble avoir fais son choix…_ » Débutait l'article.

_ Et alors ? Commenta-t-il. Ils ont bien le droit de faire ce qu'ils veulent !

_ Tu n'es pas même pas jaloux ? Fit Mirajane visiblement déçue du manque de réaction du mage de glace.

_ Pourquoi le serai-je ?

Mirajane soupira bruyamment, pourquoi était-elle entourée d'idiot incapable de comprendre le phénomène de l'amour ? Elle voulait de la romance ! Que Grey soit totalement indifférent à la nouvelle la désespérait.

_ Grey tu es un cas perdu, tu ferais mieux de te trouver une jolie petite copine…

Natsu à quelque mètre de là se retourna malgré lui vers le mage de glace. L'idée du mage de glace et quelconque petite amie, le mettait en colère. Encore une réaction étrange qu'il n'arrivait pas à comprendre.

Grey quand à lui se mit à rougir, parce que le commentaire de Mirajane le ramenait à la scène on ne peut plus embarrassante de ce matin. Il s'apprêtait à répondre en bégayant bêtement quand une voix le prit de court.

_ Eh bien je vois qu'on s'amuse bien ici.

Tous les membres de Fairy Tail découvrent avec étonnement un Rufus en tongue et short de plage avec une chemise ouverte et son éternel chapeau sur la tête.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? L'agressa aussitôt son ancien adversaire.

Le ton agressif du mage de glace, n'étonna pas le tigre qui se contenta de sourire gentiment.

_ Je passai juste par là, je me rendais au yacht.

_ Vous avez un yacht ?! S'étonna Lucy.

_ Oui, vous voulez y faire un tour ?

Grey fronça les sourcils suite à la proposition, il ne savait comment interpréter ce geste. La plus part des amis étaient comme lui, ils observaient le mage avec méfiance.

_ Pourquoi tu fais ça ?

Rufus soupira bruyamment devant tous ces regards plein suspicion.

_ Quitte à partager la même maison, vous ne pensez pas que la moindre des choses est de se montrer aimable les uns envers les autres ? Si on doit se taper dessus à chaque rencontre autant rentrer chez vous…

L'argument fit mouche parmi les fées, ils devaient reconnaitre que le tigre n'avait pas tort. Enterrer la hache de guerre était peut-être de mise.  
Il eut un long silence un peu gêné par le discours de Rufus.

_ Alors vous voulez venir ?

Après une petite vague d'hésitation, Lisanna fut la première à réagi.

_ Pourquoi pas, fit-elle avec un grand sourire.

Laxus grommela un « hors de question », avant de rentrer se reposer, après tout un bateau c'était très peu pour un dragon slayer. Il fut rapidement suivi par Gajeel. Lucy jeta un coup d'œil à Natsu déjà au bord de la nausée rien qu'à l'idée du bateau luxueux.

_ Ça ne te dérange pas si Happy et moi on va faire un tour ? On fait vite !

Le dragon slayer secoua négativement la tête, réprimant un haut le cœur.

_ Non allez y, je vais m'occuper en attendant.

_ D'accord, fit-elle dans un grand sourire.

Peu à peu il observa ses camarades suivre le membre de Sabertooth, avec un frisson de dégout. Quelle idée de se rendre sur un bateau ! En tout cas il avait beau prétendre que ça ne le dérangeait pas, il se retrouvait seul et sans rien à faire.  
Laxus blessé dans sa fierté de dragon slayer avait disparu, idem pour Gajeel, avec un soupire las le mage décida de faire un saut dans le garde manger de la villa. Erza n'était pas là, elle ne pourra pas lui en tenir rigueur.

* * *

La vieille porte du garde manger grinça de mécontentement quand il poussa la porte, comme la présence de l'intrus ne lui plaisait pas. Et pour cause, il allait surement dévaliser toute la nourriture. Nastu salivait déjà d'impatience devant la nourriture débordant des étagères. Son regard parcouru rapidement le contenu de la pièce. Il se dirigea d'un pas gourmand là où se trouvait les paquets de gâteau, il déchira à pleine dent le papier d'aluminium avant de le recracher avec un air dégouté. C'était bon pour Gajeel ça, pas pour lui.

Profitant du silence du garde manger et la nourriture à profusion, Natsu s'assit confortablement sur le sol, les paquets d'aluminium commençaient à tapisser le sol. Au moins la nourriture comblait son ennuie, vivement le retour de Lucy et compagnie. Il croqua un énième biscuit quand une voix le tira de ses pensées.

_ Eh bien, je pense qu'on va bientôt devoir faire des courses, commenta la voix sarcastique.

Natsu releva des yeux étonnés, reconnaissant la voix. Il en avait presque oublié son existence. Devant lui se tenait Sting Eucliffe, appuyé avec nonchalance contre l'encadrement de la porte. Le dragon slayer de la lumière profita de l'étonnement de Natsu pour faire un pas dans la pièce.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? L'agressa immédiatement le mage de Fairy Tail, peu content de voir Sting déranger son instant de paix.

_ Comme toi apparemment, je suis venu me rassasier.

Sur ce il attrapa un des survivants du génocide des paquets de gâteau de Natsu. Ce dernier se contenta de le toiser méchamment, Erza avait bien insisté sur le fait de se montrer courtois avec les membres de Sabertooth – courtois dans le sens, ne pas leur taper dessus.

_ Tu peux partir maintenant !

Bizarrement le tigre ne releva la remarque agressive, il se contenta d'hausser les épaules avec désinvolture, un sourire un coin le caractérisant si bien. Il s'apprêtait à tourner les talons, mais c'était sans compter sur le courant d'air glacial s'engouffrant dans la pièce, fermant bruyamment la porte derrière eux.  
Les deux mages se retrouvèrent soudain plongés dans une obscurité totale sans comprendre ce qu'il leur arrivait. Sting chercha à tâtons la poignée pour sortir de cette pièce. Il sentait l'irritation de Natsu dans son dos. Agacé par cette stupide poignée introuvable, Sting usa de ses pouvoir pour éclairer un minimum l'immense porte. La raison pour laquelle il ne trouvait pas la poignée était évidente : il n'y en avait pas.

Il entendit Natsu grogner de mécontentement, c'est qu'il n'y a en qui n'était pas patient du tout. Faute de poignée, Sting se mit à pousser la porte. Elle ne bougea pas d'un millimètre,ils étaient bloqués à l'intérieur. Il ne tenta pas plus, car la situation commençait à l'amuser, voilà une belle occasion d'embêter salamender.

_ La porte est bloquée, lui apprit-il essayant de prendre un air grave.

_ **Quoi ?!** S'étouffa aussitôt le dragon slayer avec ses biscuits secs.

Sans perdre une seconde, il bondit sur ses pieds et dégagea sans ménagement Sting de la porte. Celui-ci ne fit aucun commentaire du mauvais traitement, et s'adossa contre un mur pour l'observer avec un amusement certain.  
Le dragon slayer poussa de toutes ses forces sans aucun résultat, mais hors de question de rester une seule seconde de plus avec Sting dans une même pièce ! Son sourire narquois commençait déjà à l'insupporter.

_ Il suffit juste de défoncer la porte, conclu-t-il avec pragmatisme.

Il s'apprêtait à défoncer la porte d'un bon coup de pied enflammé, tandis que Sting haussait les épaules avec indifférence et lança l'air de penser tout haut :

_ Fais comme tu veux, mais je doute que ça plaise à votre amie dénommée Erza…

Le simple nom de la mage en armure stoppa Natsu dans le moindre de ses mouvements. Il imaginait sans peine la réaction de la mage s'il faisait la moindre égratignure à cette porte. Cette maison valait une fortune, nul doute que les dommages collatéraux l'étaient aussi ! Devant la mort certaine l'attendant, Natsu préféra renoncer à son idée.

_ Je vais peut-être pas le faire finalement… Dit-il en déglutissant difficilement.

_ Quel dommage ! Ironisa l'autre. Bon il nous reste plus qu'à attendre qu'on vienne nous ouvrir dans ce cas.

Sur ce il se laissa glisser contre le mur, prêt à attendre pendant quelques temps. Il forma une petite boule de lumière qui flotta gracieusement au plafond, elle éclairait d'une ambiance tamisée la pièce. Natsu observa d'un air défiant son homologue avant de se résigner, il retourna sans un mot à sa place, plus boudeur que jamais. Sa journée était vraiment pourrie. Avec un peu de chance ils n'auraient pas à échanger un mot, sauf que Sting ne le lâchait pas une seule seconde du regad, à croire qu'il voulait le bouffer !  
En réalité se retrouver coincé avec Sting le mettait mal à l'aise, il sentait le regard de l'homme parcourir chaque courbe de son corps, comme s'il voulait y mettre feu. Le silence se faisait plus lourd au fur et à mesure que le regard de Sting pesait sur lui. Ce double poids lui creusa l'estomac, pour tenter d'oublier cette présence irritante il se mit à engloutir les derniers paquets de biscuits, plus affamé que jamais.

A chaque nouvelle bouchée, des miettes vinrent se poser sur les joues du dragon slayer. Elles parsemaient le contour de ses lèvres telles des taches de rousseurs.

_ Tu mange vraiment comme un cochon… Commenta d'un air désabusé Sting en observant le piteux spectacle que lui offrait le dragon slayer.

En guise de toute réponse Natsu le foudroya du regard, s'il ne pouvait même plus manger correctement. Par réflexe il se débarbouilla quand même avec le revers de sa main. Quelques miettes persistantes restèrent accrochées à sa joue. Sting soupira comme fatigué, avant de se redresser avec lenteur.

_ Décidemment il faut toujours tout faire par soi-même…

Avant que Natsu ne comprenne ses intentions, le dragon slayer se pencha vers lui avec douceur et passa une langue sensuelle sur la peau de Natsu. Un long frisson parcourut tout son corps instantanément. Sting se redressa visiblement fier de l'effet produit sur son homologue. Ce dernier commençait à prendre une teinte rouge des plus spectaculaires.

_ **Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?!** Hurla le mage, essuyant sa joue pour oublier les douces sensations de la langue de Sting sur sa peau.

Le sourire satisfait de Sting s'agrandit un peu plus.

_ Je voulais juste t'aider, le nargua-t-il plus insolent que jamais.

_ Ouai ben abstient toi la prochaine fois !

Le mage de feu grogna quelques insultes à mi-voix dans l'espoir de calmer ses envies de meurtres, mais le dragon slayer était visiblement bien décidé à ne pas en rester là. Il s'accroupit pour se mettre à hauteur de sa victime. Cette dernière le foudroya du regard, de toute évidence il était prêt à l'égorger à son prochain geste.

Sting coinça le visage du mage entre ses deux doigts.

_ Allons ne fait pas cette tête, je suis sûr que ça t'a plu.

_ **Lâche moi !** Grogna l'autre.

Mais l'homme ne l'écoutait déjà plus, de toute manière il était bien décidé à continuer quoi qu'il puisse arriver.

_ Si tu veux je peux te faire quelque chose d'encore plus plaisant…

Le ton de sa voix était devenu plus sensuel, plus séducteur. Ce type était un charmeur hors paire. Natsu fronça ses sourcils un peu perturbé par le ton employé ainsi que les propos. Il n'eut pas le temps de les comprendre que les lèvres du dragon slayer de la lumière prirent possession des siennes.  
Il étouffa un cri de surprise alors que les lèvres chaudes de son tortionnaire s'amusaient à approfondir leur contact. Alors là il était perdu, il ne savait pas pourquoi cet enfoiré l'embrassait, mais il était doué !  
Les yeux toujours pleinement écarquillé par la surprise, Natsu respirait à plein nez l'odeur enivrante de Sting, impossible d'y échapper, elle enveloppait ses sens. Un doux frisson comme une décharge électrique lui parcourut tout le long du dos, alors que ses lèvres picotaient au contact de celle de son beau blond. Dieu comme c'était agréable. D'ailleurs pourquoi était-ce si agréable ? Il détestait cet enfoiré de Sting. Mais au plus le baiser se plongeait au plus il en voulait. Son envie d'embrasser Grey remonta brusquement à la surface, sauf que faute d'un Grey réticent, il avait pour partenaire un blond on ne peut plus entreprenant. Les réflexions et l'instant de surprise passées, Natsu sentit son instinct animal reprendre le dessus. Tans pis, si c'était Sting et non Grey, tan pis s'il le détestait, ce baiser était la chose la plus agréable qu'il n'ait jamais gouté.

Se laissant aller contre les lèvres de son tortionnaire, Nastu glissa ses mains derrière la nuque de Sting, de façon à approfondir leur baiser. Ce dernier grommela de contentement avant de l'embrasser avec plus de fougue. La tête de Natsu se cogna contre une étagère alors que le baiser prenait des tournures vraiment intenses. Le tigre était littéralement en train de le dévorer. Pourtant loin d'être satisfait, Sting commença à balader ses mains sur le corps de l'autre dragon slayer. Il effleurait délicatement le contour de ses abdos, avant de glisser ses mains dans son dos pour l'attirer un peu plus contre lui. Ses mains glissèrent le long de son dos, descendant même, de plus en plus audacieuses, jusqu'à son fessier. Une vague de plaisir parcourut tout le corps du dragon slayer.

Quand le baiser se rompit de lui-même, avide de reprendre leur souffle, Natsu reprenait peu à peu ses esprits. Il venait d'embrasser Sting Eucliffe ! Sting Eucliffe ! Le mec le plus insupportable au monde, son pire ennemie ! Il venait de vivre un cauchemar. Le cauchemar le plus délicieux qu'il n'avait jamais eu !

_ Je ne te savais pas si gourmand… Commenta Sting.

Sur son visage trônait un sourire satisfait, ce baiser avait bien plus intéressant qu'il ne l'avait espéré. Il s'humecta les lèvres de façon sensuelle, Natsu l'observa faire partagé entre l'envie de recommencer à l'embrasser et la sensation de s'être fait abuser par le méchant tigre.

_ C'est pas comme si j'avais spécialement eu envie de t'embrasser… Grommela le mage de feu.

_ Je vois, c'est que tu dois être en manque, conclu-t-il se délectant de la situation.

Natsu resta d'un silence de marbre, il n'avait rien à répondre aux provocations de Sting. Mais pire que tout il désir ardemment l'embrasser de nouveau, et encore plus embrasser Grey ! Ce baiser avec Sting avait décuplé son envie.

_ Alors dis moi qui est l'heureuse élue, la jolie blonde avec qui tu traine tout le temps ?

Natsu ne réagit pas, toujours silencieux, tandis que Sting guettait la moindre de ses réactions.

_ A moins que ce ne soit cette Erza dont tout le monde a peur ? Poursuivit-il, ou peut-être même cette mage aux cheveux blancs, enfin l'une des deux... (Natsu restait silencieux) Non toujours pas ? S'enquit Sting. A moins que ce ne soit un mec…

Natsu se raidit soudainement à cette éventualité malgré tous ses efforts pour rester impassible. Ce faible changement n'échappa au regard aiguisé du dragon slayer. Son sourire sadique s'élargit.

_ Je vois, commenta-t-il de la réaction silencieuse de Natsu, c'est bien un mec. J'imagine alors que ça doit être le brun, celui qui traine toujours à moitié nu. Tu as bon gout.

Natsu se mordit les lèvres avec instance pour ne pas rougir et lui donner une confirmation, même ça ne servait plus à rien de lutter. Il fut tiré de sa carapace d'indifférence quand Sting s'approcha de nouveau de lui. La proximité des ses lèvres avec celles terriblement appétissantes du beau mage lui donnait une folle envie de recommencer. Il n'était pas cohérent, il rêvait d'embrasser Grey pourtant son désir pour Sting refusait de partir.

_ C'est dommage pour toi, fit son tortionnaire, je suis tellement mieux…

Leur lèvre était tellement proche que chacun des mots de Sting faisaient vibrer ses lèvres.

_ Ça j'en doute, ne put-il s'empêcher de répliquer.

Le sourire de Sting grandit un peu plus, à mesure que ses lèvres se rapprochaient de celles de Natsu. Leur souffle se mélangeait à présent d'une façon irrésistible. Natsu sentit son cœur accélérait.

_ Vraiment ? Fit-il d'un ton faussement blessé, pourtant je pourrai te donner tellement plus. Je pourrai te donner tout ce qu'il ne fera jamais, comme ça…

Sa phrase se termina en un baiser. Natsu frémit au contact des lèvres douces contre les siennes. Les deux s'apprêtaient à accentuer ce contact quand la porte derrière eux s'ouvrit brusquement. Natsu éloignant aussitôt les lèvres de Sting le plus loin des siennes, ce dernier semblant s'en foutre royalement.

_ Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Retentit une voix froide derrière eux.

Sur le seuil de la porte se tenait Rogue, observant un air indifférent la scène devant eux. Sting adressa à son camarade un regard noir, il l'avait interrompu au moment le plus intéressant. Ce dernier resta de marbre comme toujours.

_ Sting quand tu auras fini de jouer, ça te dérangerais de venir ? Poursuivit Rogue.

L'intéressé soupira avant de se redresser.

_ J'arrive, j'arrive…

Il s'apprêtait à partir, laissant derrière lui un Natsu incapable de prononcer un seul mot, quand il se retourne pour l'observer une dernière. Un simple regard de sa part suffit à ranimer la lueur de défiance constante qu'il aimait tant dans le regard de Natsu.  
D'un sourire narquois et d'un regard qui en disait long, Sting lui lança :

_ A bientôt Natsu-san…

Avant de disparaitre. A cette phrase Natsu savait qu'il était loin d'en avoir fini avec Sting ! Ce qui complétait à merveille sa journée merdique. De toute évidence ces vacances allaient être un véritable enfer : entre Grey et Sting il ne savait déjà plus où donner de la tête.

* * *

**J'ai une question car ça m'a vraiment turlupinée pendant que j'écrivais XD Quand un dragon slayer du feu et un dragon slayer de la lumière sont coincés dans une pièce sombre, lequel sert de lampe torche ?! O_O Si vous savez à quel point ce dilemme cornélien m'a torturée XD**

** Enfin bref . j'espère que ce chapitre vous as plu ^^ En tout cas je suis très contente d'avoir écris sur du NaSting pour la première fois, depuis le temps que j'en mourrai d'envie *p***  
** D'ailleurs en réfléchissant bien mon triangle amoureux est en train de se transformer en carré amoureux (ou en rectangle amoureux, ou bien même losange amoureux enfin comme vous voulez XD) ! Et non Rogue ne sera pas un des coins de ce carré XD Enfin vous verrez au cours de la fic XP**  
** En attendant je fais des allusions à mes petits couples secondaires ^^**

** En tout cas je me suis bien éclatée à écrire ce chapitre, le début avec Erza qui débarque en gueulant "P'tit dej !" et son piètre talent pour la cuisine - RIP Gajeel x)**  
** Enfin bref je me suis bien amusée ^^ **  
** J'ai hâte d'entendre vos commentaire, d'ailleurs si vous avez une idée de couple pour moi n'hésitez pas, j'aimerai bien écrire un nouvel OS mais je ne sais pas sur qui XD**

**bisous, Saya :)  
**


	4. Chapter 3

_Embrasser accidentellement Grey le matin était une chose. Se faire embrasser langoureusement par Sting l'après-midi en était une autre. Mais alors se retrouver coincé entre les deux autour d'un bon repas le soir était certainement le comble du comble !_

Natsu observait les plats posés sous ses yeux sans appétit. Et pour cause son entourage, pour le moins déconcertant, le mettait mal à l'aise. Comment une telle situation avait-elle pu se produire déjà ? Il n'y était pas sensé avoir des règles pour empêcher les deux guildes de manger ensemble ? Non pas que le dragon slayer est un fort respect pour les règlements en général, mais pour une fois ça lui aurait été d'un grand secours…

Le mage de feu releva les yeux pour foudroyer du regard son amie d'enfance en train de discuter joyeusement avec Rufus. Pourquoi avait-il fallut que Lisanna soit d'une gentillesse sans limite et d'une sociabilité à toute épreuve ? Du coup pendant que lui embrassait cet enfoiré de Sting, coincé dans un garde-manger, Lisanna faisait amie/ami avec Rufus sur le yacht de ce dernier.  
Cela ne dérangeait pas spécialement Natsu que Lisanna s'entende bien avec Rufus – après tout c'était certainement le moins insupportable de Sabertooth… - mais que les deux décident d'organiser un grand repas pour définitivement enterrer la hache de guerre entre leur deux guilde était peut-être légèrement excessif…

Natsu avait faillit s'étouffer avec le reste de ses biscuits secs – qu'il mâchait frénétiquement pour éviter de faire la peau à Sting… - quand la jeune fille lui avait annoncé la nouvelle. Surtout qu'il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Sabertooth accepte la proposition aussi vite. Rogue s'en fichait, comme d'habitude. Tant qu'il y avait de la bouffe Ogra était d'accord. Quant à Sting il avait tout simplement déclaré avec son sourire bien particulier : « _Je m'en ferais un plaisir_ ». Qu'est-ce que c'était supposé vouloir dire : « _Je m'en ferais un plaisir_ » d'abord ?! Natsu avait surtout la sensation qu'il allait se faire dévorer par le méchant tigre.

Quant aux Fairy, Natsu et Gajeel auraient bien voulu s'opposer à ce repas de fraternité forcée entre guilde, mais dès l'instant où Erza avait décrété ce diner comme une « _excellente idée !_ » plus personne n'eut son mot à dire – sinon ils auraient été ligotés à une chaise pour y participer. Et Natsu n'avait aucune envie de se faire donner la becquée par Sting…

Le repas aurait certainement été moins lourd à supporter si cet abruti de Sting ne s'était pas amusé à le coincer entre lui et Grey. Cet enfoiré l'avait fais exprès ! Evidemment ça l'amusait, Natsu le voyait à son regard. Depuis leur rencontre dans le cagibi cet après-midi, il avait réveillé sans le vouloir l'intérêt de dragon slayer de la lumière.

Sa seule consolation dans tout ça c'était que la bouffe était meilleure que celle d'Erza – Et encore ! Il avait l'estomac noué.  
Bref, tout cela promettait une joyeuse soirée en perspective…

* * *

Le repas était bien lourd pour Natsu, il avait l'impression d'être coincé sur cette chaise depuis une éternité, pourtant un ième « TIC » régulier de l'horloge lui rappela que cela ne faisait seulement 437 secondes qu'il était là. Soit sept minutes et dix-sept secondes – oui, il était tellement désespéré que compter les secondes qui défilaient était son seul divertissement.  
Ah un nouveau « _TIC _». Sept minutes et dix-huit secondes !  
Bon il devait reconnaitre qu'il avait connu plus amusant comme activité, mais au moins cela lui permettait de penser à autre chose qu'au mage de glace à quelques centimètres à peine de lui, qui lui donnait des frissons à chaque frottement de leurs peaux. Ce dernier semblait toujours déterminé à lui faire la gueule. Parfait, Natsu était déterminé à l'ignorer lui aussi, ainsi qu'aux stupides envies qui le prenaient de plus en plus souvent en apercevant Grey…  
Quant à son second voisin de table, puisqu'Erza leur avait fortement recommandé d'être courtois – ce qui signifiait ne taper sur personne – Natsu se contenterait également de l'ignorer. Une tâche très ardue en soit…

En tout cas pour ces sept minutes et à présent quarante trois premières secondes, le repas se déroulait sans trop d'incident. Natsu pouvait presque faire abstraction de son entourage affreusement horripilant. L'important dans ce genre de situation c'était de ne pas perdre son calme. Enfin du moins d'essayer…

Natsu se figea quand il sentit la jambe de Sting se frôlait contre la sienne, immédiatement il se retourne vers le gêneur. Ce dernier n'avait pas bougé, il était toujours à faire de grand sourire à sa voisine de table.  
Le dragon slayer grogna dans sa barde. Il était vraiment trop à cran avec ce repas, ce contact devait être une erreur. Oui juste une simple erreur, se tenta-t-il de se convaincre.  
Sa belle conviction vola en éclat quand il sentit le contact s'accentuer. Oh my god ! Ce n'était définitivement pas une erreur ! Tout était clair dans l'esprit du jeune dragon slayer, cet enfoiré de Sting jouait avec lui !  
Bon réfléchir n'était son fort, mais il allait devoir faire une exception pour cette fois-ci. Alors il ne pouvait lui gueuler dessus, sinon Erza le tuerait. Il ne pouvait pas le frapper non plus, sinon Erza le torturait, puis le tuerait. Le voici face à un dilemme cornélien.

La solution lui sauta rapidement aux yeux : il devait le frapper sans être vu ! L'idéal quand on est à table en somme.

Sans perdre une seconde de plus, il écrasa sans ménagement le pied de Sting, pour l'éloigner du sien. Il se délecta de la grimace de douleur se dessinant sur le visage du bellâtre. Celui-ci repris vite son sang-froid bien décidé à ne pas perdre ce round.  
Sting fit remonter son pied le long du mollet nu de sa victime. Evidemment que cette situation l'amusait. Jusqu'à maintenant ces vacances s'annonçaient terriblement mortelles, mais depuis que le mage de feu avait réveillé son intérêt, Sting avait le pressentiment que ces vacances avaient peut-être quelque chose d'amusant…

Lisanna se leva, mettant fin au bavardage bruyant trônant autour de la table, ainsi que par la même occasion aux jeux de pied entre Sting et Natsu. Elle afficha un grand sourire, visiblement fière de la petite assemblée, avant de lever bien haut son verre.

_ A notre nouvelle amitié ! Clama-t-elle haut et fort.

Rufus suivit rapidement le mouvement et cria à son tour.

_ A notre nouvelle amitié !

La vague fit le tour de la table et bientôt tous les verres furent levés, accompagnés de marmonnage plus ou moins convaincu. Naturellement on se mit à trinquer, les verres s'entrechoquaient les uns après et les autres.  
De mauvaise grâce, Natsu se joint au rituel. Un sourire forcé plaqué sur les lèvres car l'œil sévère d'Erza ne le lâchait pas une seconde. Et on osait encore appeler ça des _vacances_ ! Torture était plutôt le terme exacte pour décrire cette étrange circonstance. S'il avait été libre de ces gestes, Natsu aurait lâché un grognement mécontent, mais au lieu de ça, le voici en train de trinquer avec ce bougre d'Ogra, tout aussi impatient que lui d'en finir certainement pour attaquer son steak au plus vite…

Natsu observa jaloux Ogra s'attaquer au bout de viande trônant sur son assiette avec appétit. Lui aussi aurait fait pareil s'il avait été de meilleure humeur, seulement il avait l'estomac noué alors qu'il s'apprêtait à trinquer avec les personnes se trouvant à sa gauche et à sa droite.

Le silence gêné entre lui et Grey lui indiquait clairement que ce dernier lui en voulait toujours pour ce matin. Le dragon slayer se tarda pas auprès du beau brun et se détourna dès que le bruit cristallin des deux verres s'entrechoquant retentit à ses oreilles.

Le mage de glace en fit exactement de même. A peine leur verre s'était-il frôlait qu'il se tournait déjà vers son amie blonde assise en face de lui.

Natsu lui aussi se tournait vers un blond, mais certainement avec moins de soulagement que son camarade. Et pour cause Sting l'observait de ses yeux noirs tels un rapace près à fondre sur sa proie, un sourire mystérieux sur le visage. Natsu sentit son sang se glaçait comme si Grey venait de lui souffler sur la nuque – quoi que ça le dérangerait pas plus que ça, enfin là n'est pas le sujet… -, il était peut-être idiot mais il savait que cette expression ne présageait rien de bon ! Pour lui en tout cas…

Il sentit sa salive se coincer dans sa gorge, alors que Sting tendait son verre vers le sien, tout sourire.

_ Entendons-nous bien Natsu-san, dit-il d'une tonalité faussement joviale.

La phrase percuta Natsu, au moment où il sentit la main se poser sur sa cuisse, et se mit à remonter doucement vers son entre-jambe. Ses cheveux se dressèrent sur tête. Dans un sursaut il bondit hors de sa chaise, pris entre gêne intense et colère.

Son cœur martelait sa poitrine à grand coup. Les « _BOUM BOUM_ » de son cœur venaient presque brouiller les « _TIC TAC_ » réguliers de l'horloge. Il perdait le fil des secondes. Il en était à 1269 ou bien peut-être 1271 ? ARGH ! Ce maudit Sting avait réussi à perturber la seule chose qui lui permettait de se concentrer durant ce repas.

_ **NON MAIS POUR QUI TU TE PRENDS ENFOIRE** ! Cria-t-il malgré lui.

Sa réaction avait été immédiate et presque automatique. Et encore une fois irréfléchie…  
Il le sentit immédiatement au lourd silence de la pièce et au sourire quasi-vainqueur se dessinant sur le visage de Sting.

Oups, il se rendit compte qu'il venait de défier pleinement la reine des abeilles. A peine eut-il le temps de se tourner vers la concernée qu'une petite cuillère le heurta en plein front. Par fierté il retient le gémissement de douleur naissant au fond de sa gorge – plutôt mourir que de reconnaitre avoir eu mal avec une petite cuillère ! Mais il devait reconnaitre qu'Erza faisait de n'importe quel objet une arme redoutable.

_ Natsu, menaça-t-elle d'une voix ferme, qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas dans le mot « _courtoisie_ » ?

Le silence se faisait d'or au moment de la mise à mort de Natsu.  
Ce dernier, à présent bien enfoncé sur son siège par la simple force de l'aura d'Erza, articula un faible « _rien _». La mage en armure le fixa alors d'un regard noir, tout en découpant sa viande méticuleusement dans un silence de mort. Le message était clair : prochain écart de conduite, il ne finirait pas mieux qu'un steak !

Et la tempête passa alors que les spectateurs reprenaient leur souffle. L'intervention d'Erza suivie d'un silence gênée fut vite balayée par la convivialité du diner. Natsu demeura un instant interdit. Son moment d'absence fut de brève durée puisque Sting revient immédiatement à la charge, posant sa main là où il l'avait glissée précédemment.

Encore une fois Natsu se figea, ce qui lui permit certainement de ne pas réagir au quart de tour comme la dernière fois. Ce qui était plutôt délicat pour le dragon slayer…  
Il dégagea sans perdre un instant la main un peu trop baladeuse à son gout, gratifiant son propriétaire un regard noir.

_ Ne t'avise plus jamais de faire ça, articula-t-il tentant de paraitre le plus courtois possible.

La remarque fit naitre un sourire en coin sur les lèvres du blond ténébreux. Amusé par le jeu interdit, Sting s'amusa à glisser longuement sa main le long de la cuisse de sa victime. Il se délecta du frisson le parcourant.

_ Pourquoi donc ? Répliqua d'une vois suave, le repas est loin d'être fini…

Sans être un génie, Natsu comprit que son calvaire allait être de longue durée. Alors que la main de Sting était bien déterminée à marquer son territoire, Natsu tentait de trouver une échappatoire. Il pouvait déjà rayer de sa liste les trois principales solutions qui lui venaient à l'esprit, c'est-à-dire : Insulter/Engueuler/Frapper Sting. Les trois lui garantissaient une mort douloureuse par Erza. Il ne pouvait pas non plus quitter le repas avant sa fin, sa chaperonne le ferrait se rassoir quitte à l'attacher avec du fil à barbelé.  
Autrement dit il ne lui restait pas grand-chose. Voire presque rien…

La main de Sting remonta dangereusement vers son entre-jambe, lui arrachant un drôle de soupir. Eh merde ! Il se mordit les lèvres comme pour rattraper la catastrophe. Sting l'observait plutôt ravi de l'effet produit, quand Natsu le foudroya du regard.

Il était dans la merde jusqu'au coup et il n'avait aucune échappatoire ! Le tigre lui fonçait dessus sans scrupule.

_ Sting ! Tenta en dernière manœuvre détachant à peine les lèvres.

Trop tard, la pression sur sa cuisse s'accentuait. Il sentait sa main glissait avec expertise le long de sa chair. Sting se faisait de seconde en seconde de plus en plus entreprenant, remontant toujours un peu plus haut, prolongeant un peu plus à chaque fois le doux supplice. Il le torturait et cela l'amusait au plus haut point.  
La respiration de Natsu se fit plus rapide, alors que son teint prenait des rougeurs. Il était impossible de lutter contre Sting, et pire : il n'arrivait pas à croire que cela l'excitait ! C'était la première fois qu'une telle situation lui arrivait. Il serra les dents pour étouffer le grognement naissant contre ses lèvres. Son intimité durcirait un peu trop rapidement à son gout sous la main experte de Sting. Il tortillait ses jambes le plus discrètement possible sous la table pour tenter de calmer la chose, mais la seule qu'il pouvait réellement faire c'était se retenir de gémir – et encore, il n'était plus très sur de pouvoir tenir très longtemps. Il devait reconnaitre que son tortionnaire était plutôt doué, voir même très doué.

Il tenta tant bien que mal de se rappeler de l'endroit dans lequel il se trouvait. Il essaya de se remémorer tous les petits – ou gros – détails l'entourant comme Erza juste à quelques mètre prête à le dégommer au moindre agissement suspect. De Levy et Gajeel en bout de table en train de fleurter pas très discrètement sous le regard perçant de la barmaid. De Lucy juste à sa diagonale le regardant de ses grands yeux noisette comme inquiète à chaque gémissement bizarre. De Grey juste à coté dont la présence qui – avouons le ! – l'excitait, n'arrangeait nullement son problème actuel. Il cessa de se concentrer préférant prier pour que Grey ne découvre jamais la main baladeuse indésirable trônant sur sa cuisse.

Une nouvelle pression insistante de la part de Sting fit taire toutes ses inquiétudes par rapport à Grey. Pris par surprise il étouffa un gémissement de justesse. Son poing tapa nerveusement la table, les jambes tremblantes, le souffle court.

Lucy l'observa surprise, par ce comportement étrange.

_ Natsu, s'inquiéta-t-elle, tu vas bien es ? Tu es tout rouge !

La sollicitation bienveillante de son amie ne l'aurait pas dérangé en tant normal, mais avec Sting en train de titiller son entre jambe, c'était légèrement embarrassant. Pire, à présent tout le monde avait les yeux rivés vers lui. _Même Grey_…

Sting ne s'arrêtait pas pour autant. Cet enfoiré il allait le tuer ! Le massacrer ! Lui faire la peau ! Le saigner jusqu'à l'assécher ! Mais même ses envies de meurtres ne calmaient pas son excitation. Il avait juste envie de se laisser aller et gémir à sa guise. Au lieu de ça, il secoua la tête avec le plus de conviction possible.

_ Tout-tout va bien, articula-t-il la voix rauque, essayant de réguler son souffle.

_ T'es sûr ? Insista-t-elle.

Bordel, il n'allait pas tenir longtemps si ça continuait ainsi…

_ C'est vrai Natsu-san, tu es tout rouge, tu devrais boire un peu d'eau…

Et voilà que Sting en rajoutait une couche, pris dans le jeu. Avec un léger sourire en coin, certainement visible uniquement pour Natsu. Lucy inquiète pour son camarade exécuta avec précipitation la proposition du dragon slayer.

_ Tiens, Natsu ça te fera du bien !

_ M-merci.

Pris au piège, il accepta la boisson d'une main tremblante. Il rassembla le peu de ses neurones restantes – déjà qu'elles n'étaient pas nombreuses à la base… - avant de porter le verre à ses lèvres. « _Ne pense pas à ton érection provoquée par cet enfoiré de Sting Ne pense pas à ton érection provoquée par cet enfoiré de Sting Ne pense pas à ton érection provoquée par cet enfoiré de Sting _» psalmodiait-il en vain.

C'était sans compter que Sting ne raterait pas une seconde pour l'embêter. Au moment où coulait vers le fond de sa gorge, Sting il empoigna brutalement le membre durcit de sa victime. La réaction de cette dernière ne se fit pas attendre. Un frisson de plaisir parcourut son corps tout entier tel une décharge. Un gémissement naissant dans sa gorge, il s'étouffa avec le peu d'eau lui restant dans la bouche et son verre lui échappa des mains. Entrainé par ses réflexes il tenta de rattraper le verre, et basculait déjà sur le coté. Sur Grey…

Avec le vacarme abasourdissant provoqué par sa nouvelle chute Natsu mit du temps à comprendre la situation.  
Petit un, il avait une érection qui devait très gênante.  
Petit deux, il se retrouvait de nouveaux au dessus de Grey.  
Petit trois, c'était définitivement le pire repas de toute sa vie !

Le souffle court, le cœur tambourinant comme un fou dans sa poitrine, Natsu avait du mal à reprendre ses esprits. Tout le monde s'était redressé pour voir si personne n'avait été blessé.

Grey semblait aussi perdu que Natsu, ou alors la position lui rappelait l'incident de ce matin. D'ailleurs heureusement que son voisin de table – c'est-à-dire Laxus – avait eu la présence d'esprit de se dégager alors que l'autre imbécile lui tombait dessus.  
Il sentait son souffle chaud et irrégulier se rependre sur son visage, comme par automatisme le regard du mage de glace se porta vers les lèvres tendres de Natsu, qui cherchaient désespérément de l'air. Bizarrement, la douceur et la chaleur des lèvres du dragon slayer lui revinrent à l'esprit…  
Grey détourna aussitôt le regard, le teint rosâtre, il commençait à avoir des pensées étranges ! Et puis quoi encore ?! Il préférait encore embrasser Happy !

_ Tu pourrais faire attention tout de même ! Lui reprocha-t-il agacé.

Sa remarque suffit à faire redescendre Natsu sur terre.

_ Tu crois que ça m'amuse ?! Répliqua-t-il proche de l'explosion.

Ah ! Il était vraiment énervé, il le voyait à l'inclinaison de ses sourcils. Il ne comprenait pas bien l'agacement du mage de feu, à part peut-être leur nouvelle chute embarrassante.

_ Pas la peine de s'énerver, dégage toi de là plutôt.

Grey amorça le premier mouvement pour se dégager de son compagnon, il redressa le genou, prêt à se remettre sur pied, quand par inadvertance il frôla l'entrejambe de son camarade avec sa jambe. En temps normal Grey n'aurait jamais fais attention à ce genre de détail, mais là Natsu lâchement un faible gémissement à peine retenu, entre surprise et plaisir. Et c'était dur !  
Pas besoin d'être un géni pour comprendre la chose, pourtant l'information mis du temps à monter au cerveau alors que ses joues se coloraient de façon voyante au fur et à mesure qu'il comprenait la situation.

Il n'était pas le seul à rougir comme bênet, Natsu devenait aussi écarlate que lui. Se fixant dans le blanc des yeux, chacun comprenait ce que l'autre comprenait : Grey comprenait que Natsu avait une érection, qui comprenait que Grey avait compris qu'il avait une érection, qui comprenait que Natsu comprenait qu'il avait compris. Et ainsi de suite…

Le teint rougeâtre, chacun se dégagea vivement de l'autre, avec l'hâte d'échapper à cette situation embarrassante.

_ Je vais me coucher, dit faiblement Natsu avant de partir sans explication.

Grey le regarda disparaitre presque en courant alors que personne ne comprenait vraiment la situation. Personne à part lui et Sting.  
Le mage de glace n'était pas dupe, il savait bien que le mage Sabertooth avait un rapport avec l'état de Natsu. Il se sentait à ses regards insistants pesant sur lui. Une étrange boule de malaise s'installa dans son ventre, bizarrement ça ne lui plaisait pas. Pas du tout.

_ Grey tu vas bien ? Demanda Lucy mettant fin à ses réflexions.

Toujours assis sur le sol, elle l'aida à se redresser. Tant pis pour Sting, il penserait plus tard.

_ Ce n'est qu'une petite chute, la rassura-t-il.

_ Et tu c'est ce qu'il a Natsu ?

Ah la question inévitable ! Grey essaya de ne pas rougir en repensant à l'état d'excitation du dragon slayer alors qu'il préparait mentalement son mensonge.

_ Il ne se sentait pas très bien, alors il est partit se reposer. Il ira mieux demain j'en suis certain.

Tout cela accompagné d'un sourire bienveillant, qui finit de rassurer complètement la jeune fille.

_ Tant mieux alors. Allons nous rassoir, enchaîna-t-elle.

Grey observa autour de lui, avait déjà regagné sa place, et reprenait le bon cours du repas comme s'il ne s'était jamais rien passé.  
Grey ramassa sa chaise étalée sur le sol, avant de reprendre place avec les autres. Son regard se posa naturellement sur la chaise inoccupée à ses cotés, quand il sentit qu'on l'observait. Il redressa la tête, nullement étonné sur la provenance du regard.

Cet homme avait une arrogance dans le regard qu'il n'avait jamais supporté, et ce soir il l'a détesté encore plus. Au moment où il croisait son regard, Sting lui adressa un sourire un coin. Comme s'ils partageaient un secret tous les deux.  
Un frisson glacial parcourut le mage de Fairy Tail, ne supportant pas l'idée de devoir partager quoi que ce soit avec lui.

_ Je vais au toilette, annonça le mage blond.

Sans attendre une quelconque réponse, il se leva et comme par provocation il passa tout prêt de Grey. Ce dernier observa son assiette à moitié pleine, il n'avait plus la foi de manger, toutes ses pensées étaient à présent tournées vers Natsu, mais il ne savait pas quoi en penser. Pris par une étrange impulsion, il se leva à son tour déclara :

_ Moi aussi !

Et il se précipita à la suite de Sting. Même s'il le détestait, il était certainement le seul à l'éclairer sur ses tiraillements intérieurs.

* * *

Les toilettes communes se trouvaient à quelques pas de la salle à manger, au bout du couloir somptueux. Grey ouvrit la porte et se retrouva face à une étendue de miroir. Son visage tendu, le surpris presque. Il tenta de dérider ses sourcils sans grand efforts, avant d'abandonner dans un soupir, s'adossant au lavabo au marbre. Juste en face de lui, une porte en bois gravée, où était écrit en lettre capital « _HOMME _» déjà occupée. L'identité de celui se trouvant à l'intérieur n'était pas un mystère pour Grey. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à attendre patiemment, son étrange boule d'angoisse lui rongeant l'estomac.

Grey se redressa, bras fermement croisés sur sa poitrine quand le bruit de la chasse d'eau lui parvient aux oreilles. Prêt à affronter le tigre.

_ Ah ! Grey quel hasard ! Ironisa le mage blond en le découvrant.

Il n'était nullement surpris, comme s'il s'était attendu à sa venue. Ce détail irrita un peu plus le mage de glace.

_ Tu m'explique ce qu'il s'est passé avec Natsu ? Questionna-t-il d'une voix sèche.

Grey semblait surpris par sa propre question. Il n'avait pas prévu réellement de demander ça aussi directement ni aussi sèchement. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il s'obstinait à vouloir savoir ça ! Après tout Natsu était grand, il faisait bien ce qu'il voulait de son corps, non ?

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Sting, qui reprit bien vite son sérieux, feignant presque l'innocence.

_ Natsu ? Fit-il. Tu parles de sa chute ? Vous n'avez pas eu trop mal j'espère.

Grey prit sur lui pour ne pas craquer, ce mec était insupportable.

_ Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle.

Le dragon slayer fit mine de réfléchir un instant.

_ Ah ! Tu parles probablement de son érection. Ce n'est pas grand-chose, je l'aide juste à régler ses problèmes de frustrations sexuelles. Déclara-t-il tout sourire.

Grey avait l'impression de se prendre un coup de poing en pleine gueule. Son corps tremblait mais de quoi il l'ignorait. De douleur ? De rage ? De malaise ? Tout ce qu'il savait c'est que ça lui faisait très mal.

_ Vous êtes couples ? Demanda-t-il la boule au ventre.

_ Je n'ai jamais dis ça, répondit l'autre énigmatique sourire en coin.

_ T'es gay alors ?

_ Je n'ai jamais dis ça non plus.

Et après Erza osait leur demander de rester courtois avec Sabertooth ! Il était si insupportable, que Grey fut étonné de ne pas l'avoir encore frappé. En attendant l'instant où il fracasserait la mâchoire de Sting, il était perdu, et les réponses de Sting ne l'aidaient pas beaucoup.

_ De toute manière, commença Sting mettant fin à ses réflexions, ma vie sexuelle ou celle de Natsu ne te regarde pas. Pourquoi tu veux savoir tout ça ?

_ P-pour rien ! Répondit-il immédiatement sur la défensive.

Sa réponse précipitée fit sourire le mage de la lumière de plus belle.

_ Serais-tu jaloux par hasard ?

Si la phrase précédente lui avait fais mal, celle-ci était encore plus douloureuse tant elle semblait vrai. Il secoua la tête, c'était impossible.

_ **PAS DU TOUT !**

Il avait osé le ton malgré lui, et son malaise le gagnait de plus en plus alors que Sting l'observait sourire en coin. Le dragon slayer s'approcha dangereusement de lui réduisant rapidement la distance entre leur deux corps. Pris au piège contre les lavabos, Grey ne pouvait pas reculer.

A présent ils étaient tout proche, presque un peu trop. Grey déglutit redoutant la suite, quand Sting se pencha vers son oreille. Il lui souffla avec une sensualité qui lui donnait des frissons.

_ Tu veux que je te dise Grey-_san_, il accentua sur le _–san_ comme pour se moquer de lui, je ne suis pas en couple avec Natsu, j'ai juste envie de m'amuser avec lui. Je ne suis pas gay non plus, j'aime juste le sex, et Natsu m'excite terriblement.

Il marqua une pause, son souffle lui chatouillant toujours de façon désagréable l'oreille. Il l'entendit s'humecter les lèvres sensuellement, avant de reprendre cette fois-ci plus acerbe.

_ Quant à toi, tu rêves inconsciemment de faire toutes ces choses auxquelles je pense avec Natsu : l'embrasser, le caresser, le faire crier de plaisir, l'entendre gémir ton nom, sentir son corps chaud contre le tien, mais tu as trop peur d'aimer ça pour les expérimenter, alors tu fuis…

Sur ce il se redressa, le laissant digérer ses paroles. Avant de se laver les mains l'air de rien, un sourire bellâtre sur le visage.

_ Voilà les toilettes sont libres ! Déclara-t-il tout sourire.

La gorge sèche Grey ne trouvait toujours rien à lui répondre. Il restait pantois, et interdit, tandis que le tigre s'apprêtait à partir. Il fixait un point de le vide les paroles de Sting résonnant en boucle telle une mélodie infernale dans son esprit.

_ Ah une dernière chose Grey-san, le mage de glace redressa le visage vers son interlocuteur, Natsu-san sera à moi.

Et sur ces derniers mots, la porta se referma sur Grey troublé, et complètement perdu.

* * *

La chambre était déjà plongée dans l'obscurité quand il ouvrit la porte, fatigué et étrenné par sa soirée. Sa dernière entrevue avec l'arrogant mage de Sabertooth lui avait laissé un gout amer dans la bouche. Une sensation étrange qu'il avait bien du mal à décrire…  
Après l'épisode des toilettes, il n'avait plus prononcé le moindre de mot, comme lobotomisé.

Un soupire s'échappa de ses lèvres au moment où il franchissait le seuil de la chambre. La porte se referma avec automatisme derrière lui alors qu'il n'eut même pas la force d'allumer les lumières. Ses pas le portèrent naturellement vers le lit au centre de la pièce. Il se serait jeté dessus sans scrupule si quelqu'un n'occupait pas déjà toute la place.  
Dans un soupir las, Grey observa son camarade endormi profondément s'étaler de tout son long sur le lit. Il tenta de le secouer légèrement, une main posée sur son épaule chaude.

_ Eh Natsu, pousse-toi un peu.

Le garçon ne bougea pas, juste sa respiration répondit à l'appel du mage de glace. Il semblait si paisible ainsi. C'était si rare de le voir ainsi. Surtout après un repas aussi mouvementé pour lui.

_ Natsu, appela-t-il plus doucement.

Le cœur n'était déjà plus à le réveiller. Grey laissa sa main se délecter du contact chaud de sa peau quand la voix du dragon slayer de la lumière lui revient en tête. Alors que les mots prenaient possession des ses pensées, sa main se mit à jouer naturellement avec les cheveux de son camarade, pour glisser le long de sa joue avant d'effleurer ses lèvres. Doucement et délicatement.

Le mage de glace se stoppa net dans son mouvement. Il ne comprenait pas d'où lui venait cette irrésistible envie d'effleurer Natsu. Etait-ce son adorable bouille d'ange sous le clair de lune ? Ou alors tout simplement les paroles dérangeantes de Sting ? Mais il ne pouvait pas être jaloux. C'était impossible, il n'y avait rien entre Natsu et lui. En plus il aimait les filles.  
Pourtant chaque fois qu'il pensait à Sting avec Natsu, sa poitrine se serrait désagréablement. Il ne supportait pas l'idée de devoir partager Natsu avec lui, et il sentait déjà les griffes du Sabertooth bien planté sur sa proie. Il ne le supportait pas. Après tout, Natsu est à lui, il ne pouvait le laisser à Sting. Quelque chose l'en empêchait…

Son sang ne fit qu'un tour alors que ses battements, de plus en plus fort, le rendaient sourd. Pourquoi ne voulait-il pas laisser Natsu à quelqu'un d'autre ? Et puis pourquoi était-il en train de se pencher au dessus de ses lèvres ?

Trop tard, il ne pensait déjà plus à rien quand leurs lèvres se frôlèrent.  
Son cœur s'arrêta instantanément de battre sous la douceur du contact. Le baiser savoureux ne s'éternisa pas, il avait eu l'effet d'un éclair foudroyant, d'un coup de folie fiévreux, mais il ne pouvait pas être réel.

Il observa une dernière fois le visage parfaitement endormi de son ami, dont la respiration lui paraissait trop calme, se mordillant ses lèvres pleines de remord.

_Eh merde, qu'avait-il fais ?_

* * *

**Si vous saviez à quel point ce chapitre m'a énervée ! Je l'avais hyper bien commencé, j'étais trop inspirée mais j'ai été coupée dans mon élan XD Alors je comptais le reprendre lors des vacances, mais étant donné que mes vacances n'étaient pas des vacances, j'ai pas eu le temps de le reprendre.**  
** Et puis après j'avais pas la motivation, mais hier enfin je me suis ré-attaquée à ce maudit chapitre ! Et j'en suis venue à bout ! MOUHAHAHAHAHAHA !**

** Ah, ça fait du bien en tout cas :3 et puis c'est pas comme si j'étais pas peu fière de moi. Enfaite je dirai même que j'aime beaucoup ce chapitre, car cette fois-ci c'est résolu mon triangle est mis en place de tous les cotés ! Et puis je me suis éclatée à écrire la scène du repas, et je voulais vraiment écrire une scène entre de Grey et Sting qui a tourné d'une façon plus intéressante que je ne me l'étais imaginée XD Je suis en train de leur créer une belle rivalité :3**  
** Et j'aime bien aussi la fin du chapitre !**

** Enfin bref, après avoir vraiment été tiraillé mentalement par ce chapitre pendant des semaines je suis très heureuse de l'avoir enfin sorti XD**  
** En tout cas j'espère que ça vous as plu ! - Car si je suis la seule à avoir aimé mon chapitre je crois que j'irai me pendre .**

** Dans le prochain chapitre, eh bien non j'ai pas prévu de résumé XD Mais croyez moi ça va être bien ;)**


	5. Chapter 4

**No way ! Un nouveau chapitre XD**  
** J'espère qu'il vous plaira, et surtout que vous en profiterez car me connaissant je ne sais pas quand est-ce que la suite va sortir XP **

** P.S : Il me semble qu'il y a un lemon dans ce chapitre ;)**

* * *

Grey se réveilla avec l'étrange sensation d'avoir rêvé tous les évènements de la veille. Et pour cause, tout lui semblait sur réaliste ! Pourtant la réalité le rattrapa bien vite. Le canapé lui semblait encore plus dur que la veille et ce qu'il tentait d'oublier lui revenait en pleine figure. Avait-il vraiment em…emb… ? Il n'arrivait même pas à l'imaginer tant cela lui semblait fou, pourtant c'était bien arrivé ! Pour être honnête il en comprenait toujours pas ce qui lui était arrivé, et ce qu'il l'avait poussé à faire ça… Ah si : Sting ! Son arrogance l'avait un peu poussé à bout. Enfin c'était une partie de la raison, l'autre plus obscure restait un mystère pour Grey, et même une douche bien froide ne l'avait pas aidé à y voir plus clair. Si bien que par peur d'être repris par une de ces étranges « _bouffés de chaleur_ » et de les extérioriser sur son meilleur ami/rival, il avait fini par dormir sur ce canapé, pas très confortable au passage…  
On peut dire que la nuit fut courte !

Il constata avec soulagement que Natsu dormait toujours paisiblement sur le lit. Il ne chercha pas à faire le point sur états d'âmes plus longtemps, désireux de partir le plus loin possible d'ici. Sans trainer, il attrapa son short de bain trainant sur le sol, l'enfila en vitesse avant de s'éclipser en silence. Il referma la porte en douceur par peur de le réveiller remerciant en silence le sommeil de plomb de son ami.

Mais à la peine la porte refermée que ses inquiétudes revinrent à la charge avec la force d'une Erza en colère puissance 13.  
Sur tout le chemin du trajet Grey tenta se de convaincre que son obsession avec Natsu n'était qu'un stupide jeu de rivalité avec Sting. Non mais c'est vrai quoi ! Il était parfaitement hétéro. Il aimait les filles, et seulement les filles ! Il aimait la douceur de leur peau délicate, leur doux parfum subtile, leur forme ronde et généreuse, leur charme inconscient, leur mimique si adorable…

S'il avait bien une chose qu'il n'avait jamais remis en doute chez lui c'était bien son hétérosexualité. Enfin jusqu'à aujourd'hui…

Les mains déjà bien cramponnées à son cuir chevelure, il se l'arracha un peu plus comme s'il espérait retirer, en plus de quelques mèches de cheveux, la solution miracle à son problème ainsi que la preuve bien réelle qu'il n'avait aucune attirance pour Natsu. Pourtant à part se frapper la tête contre un mur jusqu'à devenir amnésique, aucune une idée brillante ne lui vient à l'esprit.  
Il soupira d'air las relâchant la pression entretue sur son cuir chevelu, c'est dans ces moments là que Cana lui manquait le plus. La jeune fille l'aurait aidé à combler ses frustrations sexuelles. Ils avaient commencé ces coups d'un soir occasionnel il y a maintenant plus d'un an, ça restait vraiment rare – et le plus souvent c'était Cana qui en abusait, bien que pour une fois il en aurait vraiment besoin ! – tout cela dans le secret le plus absolu. Et maintenant que Cana était la fille de Gildart, Grey se félicitait de leur discrétion, il n'aurait pas donné cher de sa peau en cas de fuite…

Mais voilà il était sans Cana et de devenir amnésique n'était pas son envie première, donc le problème restait insolvable. Il n'avait plus qu'à l'ignorer jusqu'à ce que le problème s'en aille lui-même ! Avec un peu de chance, demain toute sa soi-disant attirance pour Natsu aura disparu. Pour cela il établit une liste des choses à faire pour les prochains jours à venir :

-Eviter Sting.

-Eviter Natsu.

-Eviter de se retrouver trop longtemps en compagnie de l'un des deux.

-Eviter de répondre aux provocations de Sting.

-Eviter d'adresser la parole à Natsu.

-Et pour finir éviter _**Sting**_ et _**Natsu**_ !

Techniquement le tout ne devrait pas être si compliqué...

C'est avec cette nouvelle liste de conduite que Grey débarqua dans la cuisine avec l'espoir d'avaler rapidement quelque chose avant qu'Erza ne se mette aux fourneaux. A la place de crêpe carbonisée ce fut une odeur de thé parfumé qui l'accueillit.

Avec surprise, il découvrit Lisanna et Rufus dans une discussion animée. Sérieusement, depuis quand ces deux là étaient-ils devenus inséparables ?

_ Grey ! S'écria Lisanna, radieuse comme habituellement, en le découvrant sur le pas de la porte. Tu veux du thé ? Il est délicieux, c'est Rufus qui l'a fait ?

Aux arômes délicieuses qui se dégageaient de la théière Grey n'en doutait, mais honnêtement il lui fallait quelques chose de plus fort.

_ Je crois que je vais passer pour cette fois, dit-il avant de se diriger vers la machine à café.

Lisanna haussa les épaules avant de laisser Rufus lui servir une nouvelle tasse tandis que Grey observait hypnotisé les vibrations de la machine, avant de récupérer son breuvage magique.

_ Tu es bien matinal, Grey, constata le mage de Sabertooth

_ J'ai pas très bien dormi, grommela Grey.

Et pour cause un abrutit manipulateur lui avait retourné le cerveau jusqu'à lui faire embrasser son meilleur ami **MEC** ! Il avait eu de quoi cogiter le temps d'une nuit.

_ Vraiment ? Fit Rufus en reprenant une gorgée de thé. Ce n'aurait pas rapport avec Sting tout de même ?

Le mage de glace manque de s'étouffer avec son café. Bordel ce mec était perspicace !  
Après une quinte de toux frénétique, il tenta de reprendre son calme.

_ Non, pourquoi cette question ?

_ J'ai cru sentir quelques tension entre vous deux hier soir.

Les poils du mage de glace se dressèrent immédiatement sur peau en se rappelant de son entrevu avec le dragon slayer. Sa mâchoire se contracta dans un grincement sinistre à ce souvenir désagréable, et mentalement il rajouta à sa liste :

_**BANNIR**_ à tout jamais Sting de mes pensées !

Bien que pour l'instant, la condition était plutôt dure à tenir…

_ Je n'ai pas fais attention… Fit-il en faisant de prendre une nouvelle gorgée de son café l'air nonchalant

_ Vraiment ? Il me semble que cela avait rapport avec Natsu… Insista Rufus.

Ça y est il venait réellement de s'étouffer avec son café, ce qu'il n'était pas pratique car il s'efforçait de rester stoïque. Visiblement c'était raté ! Non mais sérieusement c'était qui ce mec ?! Un mutant devin ?!

_ Certainement les vieilles rivalités qui ont du mal à s'effacer, intervient Lisanna voyant que la situation mettait son ami mal à l'aise.

Sur ce elle ajouta son plus grand sourire et à son grand soulagement – ainsi que celui de Grey – Rufus lâcha l'affaire.

_ Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas paraitre indiscret, ma curiosité m'a simplement emporté.

_ C'est rien, assura le mage de glace s'efforçant de paraitre courtois.

Sur ce il attrapa un biscuit trainant sur la table, et vient prendre place près de Lisanna qui ranimait déjà la conversation vers des sujets moins glissant.  
Grey les écoutait d'une oreille distraite, visiblement ces deux là avaient tout plein de projet en tête. Il espérait tout de même qu'aucun d'eux ne le concernait, comme ce repas entre guilde qui avait tourné pour lui en vrai cauchemar.  
Stop ! Se bloqua-t-il automatiquement, fallait sérieusement qu'il arrête de penser à ça s'il voulait passer à autre chose.

_ Alors, Grey des projets pour aujourd'hui ? L'interrogea la jeune fille aux cheveux blancs.

La question rappela à Grey sa liste, mais il doutait que cela soit une réponse satisfaisante pour Lisanna.

_ Pas vraiment, se contenta-t-il en haussant les épaules. Je me demandais s'il n'y avait pas possibilité de faire une activité un peu fun…

C'est vrai qu'un truc cool lui ferait beaucoup de bien. Il avait besoin de se dépenser.

_ J'ai peut-être quelques chose qui pourrait te convenir, intervient Rufus toujours sa tasse thé à la main, il y a un hangar rempli de tous pleins de matériel aquatique : planche de surf, planche à voile, matériel de plongé, jet ski…  
Une véritable caverne à trésor.

_ Ça semble parfait ! S'exclama-t-il ravi

* * *

Natsu se réveilla avec une sensation de faim extrême, mais en plus de ça, un énorme mal de tête finit d'achever son réveil. Son pauvre petit cerveau était en surchauffe face aux évènements de la vieille. Voilà pourquoi il n'aimait réfléchir, ou se poser des questions, c'était une trop grande prise de tête. C'était à se rendre complètement fou, pas étonnant qu'il manque une case à Lucy, elle passait trop de temps à se torturer le cerveau, et bien souvent pour des broutilles. Son problème à lui était tout de même un peu plus sérieux, comme par exemple : un Sting qui l'agace, un Grey qui l'ignore. Un Sting qui lui fait des choses que lui-même aimerait bien faire à Grey. En tout cas ça donnait quelque chose dans le genre, et c'était chiant à mourir !

Son estomac gargouilla de façon sonore, le rappelant à l'ordre. Il valait mieux pour lui d'aller prendre un bon petit dej' pour bien commencer la journée plutôt que de rester là à cogiter pendant heure. Il savait très bien que cela ne le mènerait nulle part, il avisera du comportement à suivre lors du cours de la journée. Ce fut donc la voix de l'estomac qui l'emporta, il finit par se sortir du lit, et se laisser guider par son fin odorat. Ce qui était pratique avec un nez comme le sien, c'est que même s'il ne savait pas se repérer dans l'immense bâtisse, il finirait toujours par trouver le chemin de la cuisine, et cette fois-ci l'odeur lui attestait qu'Erza n'était pas au fourneau. Au moins une bonne nouvelle en ce début de matinée !

La bonne nouvelle ne dura pas longtemps car à quelques pas de la cuisine, il tomba nez à nez avec la personne qui redoutait le plus en ce moment – encore plus qu'Erza - : Sting Eucliffe. Alors qu'une grimace de dégout s'affichait sur son visage, un rictus se dessina sur le visage du blond.

_ Alors Natsu-san, tu as pu régler ton petit problème hier ?

Le dragon slayer à la chevelure rose se raidit immédiatement. Eh voilà en à peine une phrase il avait déjà réussi à l'irriter. « _Ne pas frapper, ne pas frapper, ne pas frapper…_ » Marmonnait-il en grinçant des dents.

_ Ou peut-être que Grey t'as même donné un coup de main ? Continuait-il visiblement amusé.

Cette fois-ci Natsu ne put s'empêcher de rougir à cette éventualité – qui malheureusement ne s'était jamais produite.

_ Sting la ferme ! Craqua-t-il.

Le blond esquiva habillement le coup de son camarade, en rigolant.

_ Décidément Natsu-san, tu es vraiment un pervers.

_ T'es chiant ! Conclut-il, et puis tu es la dernière personne au monde de qui je veux entendre ça.

La réflexion ne fit que rire le blond un peu plus, ce qui agaça Natsu encore plus ! Sans attendre une autre répartie bien placée de Sting, il ouvrit la porte de la cuisine, et ce qu'il y vu suffit à balayer Sting et ses envies de meurtres de ses pensées – enfin pour quelques secondes seulement.  
Ogra couvert d'un simple tablier – dieu merci avec un caleçon dessous – en train de faire la cuisine ! La chose avait de quoi en choquer plus d'un, dont Natsu qui restait planter devant la scène la bouche grande ouverte.

Sting quant à lui entra dans la pièce, en bousculant Natsu d'un petit coup d'épaule, comme si la chose lui paraissait naturelle.

_ 'Lut, lança-t-il à l'assemblé, avant de prendre place aux cotés de Rogue.

Remis de cette vision absolument pas sexy, Natsu décida d'ignorer Ogra et de s'installer le plus loin possible de Sting ! Il n'avait aucune envie de recommencer l'expérience d'hier. Sur ce il s'assit à coté de Lucy.

Cette dernière avait presque fini son assiette alors que Natsu commençait à la remplir de toutes ces tranches de bacon qui semblaient plus appétissantes les unes que les autres. Sa faim montreuse le rattrapait bien vite. Il avala d'une traite sa première tranche avec un peu de pain grillé. Ogra était décidément bien plus doué en art culinaire qu'Erza.  
Il échangeait entre deux bouchés quelques banalités avec Lucy, il apprit donc qu'Happy était partit pêché en compagnie de Gajeel et Levy – et des autres exceeds. Il regretta un peu l'absence de son meilleur ami chat, sans lui ça allait plus dur d'échapper aux griffes de Sting. D'ailleurs son amie, le pressa pour qu'ils puissent rejoindre les autres. La plupart s'abandonner à de diverse activité de plage. Donc à peine la dernière bouchée de son repas avalé, Lucy l'attrapa par le bras et l'entraina à sa suite vers la plage.

* * *

Dehors le soleil était éblouissant comme jamais, sa lumière forte et chaude, réconforta un peu Natsu. C'était si agréable de sentir le soleil sur sa peau. Son moral gonflé à bloc il était près à passer une journée mortelle !  
Il s'avança en compagnie de Lucy vers la mer quand un détail capte son attention.

Si le soleil l'éblouissait, Grey n'en restait pas moins le plus éclatant. Il remarqua immédiatement sa silhouette parfaitement sculptée se déchainait parmi les vagues. Il captait avec tant de facilité son regard que ça en devenait presque désespérant. Il devenait de plus en plus accro à son meilleur pote ! Et rival qui plus est.

Il chevauchait les vagues avec tant de facilité et grâce que détacher ses yeux de ce spectacle était presque impossible. Il zigzaguait avec aisance sur le haut de la vague comme s'il avait fait ça toute sa vie, de temps en temps il improvisait des sauts plus au moins réussi, mais on voyait qu'il s'amusait réellement.  
Natsu l'observait ébloui se faire avaler par les immenses rouleaux pour en ressortir vainqueur. Il imaginait sans peine le sourire ravi peint sur visage, ses beaux cheveux corbeaux plaqués sur son front. Des bouffées de chaleur lui vinrent à cette image de pure beauté. Mince alors, il lui faisait vraiment de l'effet !

_ Wahou, souffla Lucy admirative, il est vraiment doué !

Natsu n'aurait pas pu mieux dire, mais c'était une chose pour lui de le penser et une autre de l'entendre dans la bouche de l'autre. Voir Lucy si enthousiaste face aux performances du mage de glace, lui donnait juste envie de lui montrer que lui aussi pouvait tout aussi bien faire. Après tout Grey restait son rival numéro 1, malgré toute l'attirance qu'il pouvait avoir envers lui.

Au même moment où Natsu s'apprêtait à répliquer, boudeur, que Grey n'était pas si cool que ça, Lisanna sortit de l'eau planche de surf sous le bras, l'air extenuée, mais souriante comme à son habitude.

_ Alors on abandonne déjà ? Lui lança la blonde en rigolant.

La jeune fille rit à son tour devant la remarque avant de rejoindre le duo.

_ Ris autant que tu veux, j'en avais assez de me prendre des vagues en pleine de figure.

Effectivement, Natsu étant tant captivé par Grey qu'il avait à peine remarqué la pauvre Lisanna se noyant à chaque vague.

_ Je comprends, on a pas tous le talent de Grey, la taquina Lucy.

_ Laisse tomber ce type est un génie du surf !

Elle jeta un coup d'œil au mage toujours en train de prendre son pied parmi les vagues. Elle avait été sidérée avec la facilité déconcertante avec laquelle il avait rapidement géré sa planche. Il avait déjà fais une fois lui avait-il confié, mais on n'atteignait pas ce niveau après si peu de pratique.

_ Effectivement, il est impressionnant, commenta Lucy les yeux rivés sur le beau mage.

_ Bah je suis sûr que ça ne doit pas être si compliqué que ça… Bougonna Natsu peu ravi de se faire effacer si facilement par son rival.

_ J'aimerai bien t'y voir toi !

_ Quand tu veux ! S'enflamma Natsu.

Aussitôt dis, aussitôt fait. Le dragon slayer du feu n'était pas du genre à faire trainer les choses. Sans pendre un instant, Natsu s'empara de la planche de Lisanna soigneusement planté dans le sol, et se mit à courir vers l'eau avec l'impatience d'en découdre.

A peine quelques minutes plus tard, alors que Natsu venait de plonger tête baissée dans l'eau, Grey ramer avec ses bras vers la rive. Il ne tarda à échouer sur le banc de sable.

_ Déjà fini ? S'étonna Lisanna en apercevant Grey s'approcher d'elles planche calée sous le bras.

_ C'est dommage Natsu allait te rejoindre, ajouta Lucy.

Grey passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux humide, les plaquant en arrière, et simula un petit sourire. Il se retient tout de même de leur balancer qu'il était bien la raison pour laquelle il avait quitté le spot de surf si précipitamment.

_ Je commençais à en avoir marre… Elucida-t-il.

Encore un énième mensonge, minuscule certes comme tous les autres, mais il commençait à en avoir marre. En réalité il s'amusait comme un fou sur sa planche et aurait continué pendant des heures, mais visiblement se tenir aux engagements de sa liste lui semblait plus important. Donc il devait se tenir le plus loin possible de Natsu et avoir le moins de contact possible !

Les filles, assises sur le sable, gardaient le regard rivé vers l'horizon pour ne pas rater la progression de leur ami.

_ Je suis sûre qu'il est déçu que tu sois parti, conjectura Lisanna.

Lucy approuva d'un léger signe de tête, le regard toujours porté sur son ami dans l'eau. Grey se mordilla légèrement la lèvre, encore assaillit de culpabilité. A croire qu'elles faisaient exprès de lui rappeler qu'il évitait consciemment ce pauvre Natsu quitte à lui faire de la peine ! C'était pour leur bien à tous les deux qu'ils faisaient ça.

Heureusement elles changèrent vite de sujet.

_ En tout cas pour quelqu'un qui promettait de tout déchirer il a plutôt l'air de galérer, il a mit un temps fou pour se rendre jusqu'au spot ! Se moqua gentiment la blonde.

_ Attends il va prendre sa première vague, on va voir ce que ça va donner.

Pour la première fois, Grey se retourna vers l'océan pour observer son camarade, sa curiosité attisée par les commentaires des filles. Effectivement Natsu peinait, il le voyait ramer sans effort alors que la vague avançait vers lui. Ce manque d'entrain ne ressemblait pas à Natsu.  
Il le vit tituber en essayant de se mettre debout, avec un équilibre bancal.  
Comprenant le problème, Grey lâcha précipitamment sa planche sur le sable. Les deux à ses cotés sursautèrent.

_ Eh merde ! Cet abruti a le mal des transports !

Trop tard, l'immense vague se brisa sur le jeune homme l'engloutissant. Sans prendre le temps de réfléchi, Grey était déjà en train de courir vers l'océan. Il savait que dans son état, il n'arriverait pas à s'en sortir. Il n'avait même pas pris le temps de rassurer Lisanna et Lucy. Elles guettaient, à présent inquiètes, la surface de l'eau en espérant voir leur ami remonter. Mais rien, seules des vagues de plus en plus puissante venaient s'écraser là où Natsu avait disparu.

Grey quant à lui nager plus vite que jamais. Vers le spot, sa progression se faisait plus pénible. Les vagues se faisaient plus grosses, et les rouleaux infernaux. Il tenta de rester immobile à la surface pour en espérant apercevoir un détail qui pourrait l'aider dans ses recherches parmi cette étendue d'eau turquoise. Il ne tarda pas à apercevoir la couleur flashie de la planche utilisée par Natsu, détonnant avec la monotonie de l'eau. A peine la série de rouleau terminée, Grey se précipita vers la planche en espérant que son abruti de meilleur ami, avait pensé à mettre son leash. Il prit une grande inspiration avant de plonger sous l'eau.  
L'eau salée lui démangeait les yeux au point de lui bruler, guidé par le leash, il l'aperçut immédiatement, inerte sous l'eau. Un bout de son leash s'était coincé parmi les coraux, l'empêchant de remonter à la surface. Sans perde un instant Grey lui détacha le scratch le liant au leach qui l'entrainait vers les bas fond, et ramena son ami à la surface.

L'air de nouveau dans ses poumons il inspira un grand coup, tout en murmurant à l'évanoui dans ses bras.

_ Ça va aller Natsu, ça va aller ! Je vais te sortir de là.

Il ne répondait pas, il espérait qu'il n'était pas déjà trop tard. Veillant à ce que la tête de son ami reste hors de l'eau, il se mit à nager avec toute l'énergie qui lui restait. Au bord de la plage, tous les habitants de la villa c'était regroupé au bord de l'eau.  
Grey ne fit même pas attention à eux, tout ce qu'il l'importait pour l'instant c'était Natsu. Il hissa son corps sur le sable, et sans faire attention de tous les regards inquiets autour de lui, il se mit à appuyer avec force sur sa poitrine.

_ Allez respire mon pote !

Aucun réaction, il répéta le mouvement, encore et encore, jusqu'à retenir lui-même son propre souffle. Ce visage inerte, lui faisait peur. Il le détestait ! Il se sentait perdu et désemparé sans le magnifique sourire toujours collé sur le visage de Natsu. Il prenait même peur de ne plus jamais le revoir.

« _Fais lui le bouche à bouche !_ » Conseilla une voix paniquée que Grey ne reconnut même pas. Probablement Lucy ou Lisanna, mais qu'importait. Bizarrement cette phrase le ramena à la soirée dernière, où il l'avait justement embrassé. L'idée de devoir encore effleurer ses lèvres, le mettait dans tous ses états, il se perdait de plus en plus.  
Il avait peur d'embrasser Natsu, peur de ce qu'il pourrait ressentir !

_ Oh écarte-toi !

Dans une sorte de transe Grey ne réagit même pas, c'est seulement quand on le bouscula en arrière qu'il reprit conscience de la situation. Au moment, une tête blonde se penchait déjà vers le corps de Natsu, les mains appuyées sur sa poitrine, le visage penché en avant. C'est alors qu'il réalisa que Sting embrassait Natsu ! Enfin lui faisait le bouche à bouche.  
Son cœur se serra douloureusement devant cette scène où il aurait pu tenir le premier rôle, s'il n'avait pas pu eu trop peur de ses propres sentiments.

Sting s'écarta, recommença le massage cardiaque. Natsu hoqueta, il cracha l'eau contenu dans ses poumons, dans un soupir de soulagement commun de l'assemblé, alors que Sting se penchait de nouveau vers lui. A peine revenu d'entre les morts, Natsu eut du mal à comprendre la situation quand il sentit le souffle chaud de Sting au-dessus de lui. Il réagit au quart de tour, avec le peu de force qu'il lui restait.

_ Sting écarte toi ! Fit-il les joues rosies par la situation, tout en dégageant le dragon slayer un peu trop collant.

Ce dernier tomba en arrière, en rigolant, visiblement amusé une fois de plus.

_ C'était juste pour vérifier si tu respirer bel et bien ! Répliqua-t-il.

Natsu lui tira la langue n'en croyant pas un mot, alors que Lucy se jeta à son coup lui coupant le souffle une fois de plus.

_ Luce, tu m'étouffe ! Articula-t-il.

_ Oh je suis désolée ! Rit-elle nerveusement en s'écartant de son ami.

Natsu lui sourit gentiment, bien que un peu sonné. Les gens affluaient autour de lui, l'octroyait d'une tape amicale ou d'un câlin un peu moins brutale que celui de Lucy. Quand l'ambiance retomba et que Natsu put enfin respirer correctement, il se dirigea vers le blond, tranquillement assis au bord de l'eau.

_ Merci de m'avoir sauvé d'ailleurs ! Fit-il un peu gêné par les événements.

Le blond redressa un visage intrigué vers Natsu.

_ Je ne t'ai pas sauvé, j'ai juste accepté par pur bonté d'âme de te faire le bouche à bouche. C'est ton beau brun que tu devrais remercier. C'est lui qui t'as sauvé.

Natsu se raidit, non seulement car pour une fois Sting se montrait honnête – il ne s'offusqua même pas d'avoir profité de son inconscience pour lui voler un baiser – c'était surtout l'implication de Grey qui lui faisait cet effet. Son cœur cessa de battre quelques instants, avant de reprendre avec encore plus vigueur.

_ Tu sais où je peux le trouver ? Osa-t-il demander après quelques instants.

_ Il est rentré je crois, il avait l'air plutôt vexé que je lui ai piqué le beau rôle.

Natsu ne fit pas attention à l'impertinence présente dans ces paroles, il se contenta juste d'enregistrer l'information. Il remercia par automatisme avant de se diriger vers la villa.  
Sting sourit malgré lui avant d'écrire un truc sur le sable. Avec Grey enfin dans la partie, ce jeu devenait bien plus intéressant.

* * *

L'ambiance sur la plage était devenue étouffante pour Grey, il n'en pouvait plus. Il était extenué par l'effort et puis à chaque qu'il observait le visage de Natsu, il revoyait Sting penchait vers lui près à l'embrasser. C'était juste du bouche à bouche, ça n'avait rien d'un vrai baiser, pourtant cette image l'ébranlait un peu plus à chaque seconde

Il secoua vainement la tête en espérant la faire sortir de sa tête. Mais rien n'y fit, elle restait planté dans sa tête, aussi désagréable qu'une écharde dans le pied. C'était décidé il allait s'enfermer dans sa chambre et n'en ressortir que pour les repas à présent ! Comme ça au moins il n'aura plus de problème.

_ Grey ! L'appela une voix.

Zut ! Et voilà que son problème rappliquait en courant. Au moins Grey était rassuré de voir qu'il allait mieux, c'était déjà ça. Le garçon se planta devant lui, l'air un peu gêné, une main mal assuré dans les cheveux.

_ Voilà je voulais juste te remercier, tu sais, de m'avoir sauvé la vie… Enfin merci quoi !

N'étant pas très doué avec les mots, Natsu ponctua son speech d'un sourire reconnaissant, plus beau que jamais. Le cœur de Grey se serra un peu plus, il se pinça les lèvres pour lutter contre ce mal à l'aise qui le gagnait.  
Ils restèrent dans un silence gêné à se jauger des yeux.

_ C'est tout ce que j'avais à dire, alors je crois que je vais partir maintenant…

Il s'apprêtait à partir, quand bizarrement Grey le stoppa, et le serra dans ses bras. Il en eut le souffle coupé, un peu comme s'il se retrouvait encore une fois avec des centaines de litres d'eau au-dessus de la tête.

_ Grey ?

Ce fut certainement le seul mot qu'il arrivait à prononcer. A son effet, il sentit l'étreinte de du mage de glace se resserrer un peu plus. Son cœur se mt à battre plus fort, si fort qu'il ne craignait que Grey ne l'entende. Lui-même n'entendait plus que ça. Plus que ça, et le souffle de Grey qui se répandait le long de sa nuque lui provoquant des picotis le long de sa chair.  
Ses bras restaient raides et tendus, comme par peur de le toucher. Natsu savait que s'il lui rendait l'étreinte il serait incapable de se contrôler. Les bouffés de chaleur envahissait tout son corps. Bordel c'était trop pour lui !

Il se dégagea de Grey, avant que cela ne tourne autrement.

Le mage de glace gardait les yeux rivés vers le sol, pour éviter de croiser son regard.

_ Je suis contente que tu sois en vie, déclara-t-il simplement avant de se diriger simplement vers les chambres.

Quand Grey disparu de son champ de vision, Natsu relâcha un soupir coincé dans sa gorge. Un peu plus et il craquait.

* * *

Quand Grey arriva dans sa chambre la première chose qu'il fit ce fut se jeter sur son lit. Fermer les yeux. Et tenter d'oublier, pour fini par s'endormir.  
Il se réveilla quelques heures plus tard, il devait être quatre de l'après-midi, il avait la peau moite, et son mal à l'aise n'avait toujours pas disparu. Il se sentait toujours aussi mal. Il n'avait plus qu'une seule solution, il se dirigea vers sa valise dans laquelle il sortit une bouteille de whisky. Un cadeau de Cana. Il ne pensait pas en avoir l'utilité jusqu'à présent, mais finalement il en aurait bien besoin. Ça lui ferait le plus grand bien.

Sans perdre un instant, il déboucha la bouteille, et seul dans sa chambre il se mit à boire une première gorgée.

Natsu se retrouva devant la porte de sa chambre la boule au ventre. Il toqua une première fois. Pas de réponse. Bordel ce Grey commençait sérieusement à lui taper sur les nerfs. Il poussa la porte pour entrer.

_ Eh Grey qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Tout le monde se demande où t'es passé !

La première chose que Natsu remarqua en franchissant la porte c'était la forte odeur d'alcool. L'odeur lui était familière puisqu'à la guilde était composé de pas mal de pochetron. D'ailleurs rien qu'à l'odeur il pouvait reconnaitre, une des bouteilles de la réserve personnel de Cana. A peine il eut le temps de comprendre la situation, qu'il sentit Grey se coller contre son dos, enroulant ses bras autour de son coup.

_ _NATSUUUUUUUUUUUUUU _! Tu m'as manqué ! Cria-t-il

_ Grey t'as bu ?!

Question idiote, il sentit une odeur d'alcool de Grey à plein nez.

_ Un p'tit peu ! Avoua l'homme en essayant de lui mimer avec ses doigts la proportion d'alcool ingurgité.

Vu l'état de son amis, Natsu multiplia cette proportion par cinquante.

_ T'sais, j'ai vraim'ent eu peur p'r toi cet aprem' et puis d'puis je m'dis qu'est-ce que j'aurai v'lu lui faire le bouche à bouche moi aussi !

Natsu n'en écoutait pas un mot, il se contentait juste de le tenir par les épaules, au cas où s'il venait à s'écrouler. Non mais quelle plaie !

_ Mas au lieu d'ça c'est cet enfoiré de Sting qui s'en ait chargé ! Je le hais ! Si tu s'vais comme je le déteste ! Cet abruti de playboy aux hormones déréglé. Il a pas l'droit te toucher !

_ Humhum, approuva Natsu, ayant hâte de se débarrasser de Grey.

Alors que Grey continuait à insulter Sting de tous les noms, Natsu en profita pour le diriger vers le lit, où il le fit s'assoir tranquillement. Il regarda droit dans les yeux, pour essayer le concentrer. Dieu merci il arrêta de parler, car ça commençait vraiment à n'avoir aucun sens !

_ Grey je vais te chercher un peu de glace. Reste là.

Le dragon slayer se redressa prêt à partir, mais Grey en fit de même.

_ Non pars pas ! Reste avec moi ! Paniqua-t-il.

Natsu soupira, avant de sourire légèrement attendris, Grey ressemblait vraiment à un gamin à présent – hormis pour la forte odeur d'alcool – et pour une fois c'était lui l'adulte responsable ! Et maintenant Natsu savait que c'était un rôle qui ne lui convenait absolument pas.

Il tenta de faire Grey se rassoir mais rien n'y fit.

_ Je reviens, assura-t-il.

_ Je veux pas que tu partes, je suis sûr qu'tu vas le r'joindre !

_ Je ne vais rejoindre personne ! Insista Natsu.

Il s'apprêtait à partir quand cette fois-ci Grey le rattrapa. Il l'entendit murmure « reste avec moi… » et puis il sentit ses lèvres se plaquaient avec violence contre les siennes.

Natsu étouffa un juron naissant. Enfaite c'était plutôt les lèvres de Grey qui s'appliquaient à embrasser intensément les siennes qui le faisait taire naturellement. Il sentit les mains de Grey s'agrippaient avec poigne à ses cheveux pour accentuer leur baiser. Tout devenait plus intense. Son cœur était même sur le point d'exploser. Il ne savait s'il tiendrait longtemps ainsi, mais ils'arrêta pas de l'embrasser pour autant, au contraire. Les picotements ressentie tout à l'heure partaient du bas de son ventre, avant d'envoyer des bouffées de chaleur dans le reste de son corps, pour finalement l'enflammer de plaisir, mais cette fois en beaucoup plus fort. Impossible de s'arrêter.  
Il savait que ce n'était pas très moral de profiter de l'état de son camarade, mais là ça devenait plus fort que lui. Et Grey embrassait vraiment très bien !

Il se dégagea pour reprendre son air, dans un pur un instant de conscience. Ce n'était vraiment pas bien ce qu'il faisait !

_ Grey, attends… Souffla-t-il.

L'interruption sembla irriter le mage de glace, qui rapprocha leur corps. Leur peau se frottait à chaque respiration. Natsu se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas craquer.

_ Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée… Tenta-t-il de le raisonner, aussi bien que lui.

_ On s'en fout ! Souffla le mage de glace avant de foncer de nouveau sur ses lèvres.

La résistance mentale de Natsu ne tarda pas à s'envoler, devant les baisers du beau brun. Quand soudain il se retrouva à califourchon sur lui, sur le lit, il se dit que le moment n'était peut-être plus à la raison. Au diable les principes moraux !

* * *

Grey sentit les doigts de son partenaire se retirer de son intimité lui arrachant un dernier soupir d'extase. Les sons s'échappaient naturellement de sa bouche, rythmés par son souffle irrégulier. Il ne cherchait même plus à lutter pour les retenir. En réalité il ne savait même pas depuis combien de temps il se trouvait dans cet état de transe, il avait perdu toute notion du temps, et son peu de raison restant s'envolait à chaque nouvelle caresse. L'alcool n'arrangeait pas son cas, mais il savait juste qu'il ne voulait pas sortir ce bonheur à l'état pur !

Il sentit le corps de son ami se dressait contre le sien. Le frottement de leur peau lui arracha un nouveau soupir. Il déposa un doux baiser sur lèvres, avant de descendre sensuellement jusqu'à la base de son cou. Son compagnon remonta au niveau de ses lèvres pour l'embrasser de nouveau tendrement. Son cœur accéléra encore son rythme cardiaque, rien qu'un simple baiser de sa part le mettait dans tous ses états.

« _Grey, j'y vais _» L'entendit-il murmurer. La voix lui parvient de loin, comme dans un rêve. Il se contenta d'approuver légèrement complètement perdu dans ses sens. Il pouvait mourir de plaisir.

Lentement il sentit le membre durcit de son camarade s'introduire en lui, lui arrachant une grimace de douleur. Par réflexe, il serra un peu plus fort ce corps chaud qui lui donnait autant de plaisir que de douleur, comme pour chercher du réconfort. Il serra les dents, tout le plaisir ressentit avec ses doigts précédemment avait disparu. Tout ce qu'il ressentait à présent c'était la chaleur du membre s'introduisant en lui.  
Ses lèvres quémandèrent un baiser, que son partenaire se fit un plaisir de lui offrir. Leur douceur et leur chaleur, lui permirent d'oublier un peu son calvaire. Il soupira avec lui quand il sentit rentrer en entier. Un léger gémissement s'échappa de ses lèvres. Malgré la douleur, rien n'équivalait le bonheur de le sentir en lui. Il se mit légèrement à bouger ses hanches, pour lui faire signe de continuer.

Il le sentit se retirer, lui arrachant une nouvelle grimace de douleur, mais toute cette chaleur en lui l'enflammait, et il en voulait plus. Rapidement les mouvements se firent moins saccadé mais plus lisse et plus fluide. C'était une danse harmonieuse de leur deux corps. Une danse de luxure et de plaisir.  
Il gémissait à présent, il ne contrôlait plus rien, ni ses expressions faciales, ni même son corps. Il était totalement livré au plaisir qu'on lui offrait. Certes la douleur était toujours là, mais il était tellement heureux de l'avoir rien que pour lui, de le sentir en lui…  
Un plaisir indescriptible.

Un nouveau coup de rein lui arracha un nouveau cri de plaisir. Il se cambra sous l'assaut tant c'était bon. Ses hanches se mirent à bouger d'elles-mêmes en quémandant plus. La demande fut remplie car présent à chaque coup de rein, son corps se tordait plaisir. Il se cambra encore et encore…

De ses lèvres sèches les attrapa celles de son partenaire pour un baiser ultime. Il n'en pouvait plus c'était trop bon.  
Son partenaire glissa sa tête au creux de sa nuque alors qu'il accélérait une fois de plus les mouvements de leur hanche. Il se mit à mordiller, lécher, couvrir de baiser sa nuque au point de le rendre fou. Il se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas hurler plus fort, mais c'était trop tard.  
Il agrippa un main aux cheveux roses de son camarade, alors qu'il se sentait jouir, atteignant enfin le bonheur extrême.  
Son amant se vida en lui au même moment. Leurs cris furent bestiaux comme jamais.

_ AH ! Natsu hurla-t-il.

Et Grey se réveilla en sursaut…

* * *

**Je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive en ce moment mais je remets enfin à écrire avec joie ! Esprit qui m'habite en ce moment, je ne sais qui tu es mais je t'en pris ne sors jamais de mon corps XD**

** Donc voilà en plus d'avoir sortit un nouveau yaoi hier - que je vous invite à lire d'ailleurs :P (Non, non je me fais pas de la pub XD) - je réussie à terminer ce chapitre sur lequel je bloquais depuis un bon mois ! Merveilleux. Donc du coup ce matin je me suis réveillée motivée, j'ai fais au diable mon orale d'anglais, j'ai réussi à finir les 2/3 du chapitres qu'il me restait à écrire !**

** Bref, on s'en fout XD Alors que pensez-vous de la fin ? J'avais hate de l'écrire pour vous entendre hurler au scandale XD Après vu l'état de Grey, il est impossible qu'il n'est pas imaginé toute la dernière scène - ou le contraire d'ailleurs ^^**  
** D'ailleurs vu avez pu remarquer que c'est Natsu le dominant pour une fois ! J'ai tendance à faire le contraire en général, mais enfaite je me suis dis : "C'est ridicule, Natsu et Grey sont tous les deux des mâles dominants XD" Donc j'ai voulu changer car je trouve ça tout aussi sexy :3 - C'est pour ça aussi que j'avais hate d'écrire cette scène.**  
** Bien sur, comme ils sont en perpétuel combat donc, ça peut changer, ça dépendra de leur humeur - et de la mienne surtout.**

** Sinon quand au reste du chapitre je ne sais pas trop quoi en penser. Mais j'ai fais de mon mieux, surtout qu'il y a des parties que j'avais trop la flemme d'écrire.**  
** Sinon j'espère quand même que ce chapitre vous aura plus, et ne vous inquiétiez pas le StingNa revient au prochain chapitre ^^**  
** Et Ogra sera toujours au fourneau !**

** D'ailleurs je vous laisse un petit résumé du prochain épisode - la meuf qui se croit trop dans un série T.V :**

** Grey est perdu ! A-t-il vraiment couché avec Natsu ? Les évènements de la veille sont flous dans sa tête. Il n'a plus qu'une seule solution pour le savoir : demander au deuxième concerné - Nastu ! Comment Grey va-t-il réagir à la nouvelle ? Sting va-t-il en profiter pour récupérer Natsu de son côté ?**

** L'un des protagonistes va-t-il mourir ?! -Euh là on s'égare XD**

** Voilà à la prochaine ! Ne désespérez pas mes chapitres, ils sortiront bien tôt ou tard XD**


End file.
